Dragonball OA
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: New and old enemies, a chance wish for help...and whole lot of pain. Garon and two others are transported to the land of DBZ to help save it, but will even they be enough when everything they do seems to fall into the enemies plans?
1. DragonBall: Otherworld Attacks

Disclaimer: Oh come now, would you really believe me if I said I owned DBZ? NO! I DON'T!....though I really wouldn't mind =P  
  


DragonBall OA((Otherworld Attack))  
  


Jilla looked around nervously as she layed the seventh starred ball next to the other six. Kira nodded, smiling weakly, "We've got no choice....Eternal Dragon...ARISE!"  
  


The seven dragonballs began glowing brightly, and the sky grew dark, lit only by the lightning. Soon, a stream of light erupted from the balls, forming into a mighty dragon.  
  


"TELL ME YOUR TWO WISHES"  
  


The two looked at each other, and said their first wish.  
  


The dragon looked down at them, "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED....THE BARRIER IN OTHERWORLD, AROUND HFIL, SHALL BE DIMINISHED....WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  


Gulping, they made their second wish.  
  


"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED, I SHALL TRANSPORT YOU TO THE PLANET NAMEK"  
  


Then, they disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  


A young namek ran into the room, "Elder! The outsiders made two wishes on the dragonballs, it sounded like something bad..." the namek looked down, nervous still.  
  


"If only two wishes were made, then why did the dragon leave? He should be waiting for the third wish to be granted..."  
  


"That's my fault...sir. The outsiders sounded like they were going to try and destroy Earth...and I said....I said that I wished that Earth would have help to defend itself. I didn't mean for Parunga to take it for a real wish! I didn't!"  
  


The elder looked down, "There is nothing we can do, what's done is done...But I hope things turn out all right..  
  
  
  
  
  


Garon sat there on the ground, staring at the figure that stood before him. There....was....no....WAY!!!! The last thing he remembered was sitting down, grabbing the remote to turn on some DBZ....then he was here, looking at....no way...  
  


"Who are you? And where did you come from?" That arrogant voice, that look....  
  


"YOU'RE VEGETA!!!! I'm you're biggest fan!!"  
  


Vegeta blinked, but before he could say anything, a voice spoke up from behind Garon, "Hey hey! You have a fan Vegeta!" Garon turned around...and started at none other than Goku.  
  


"....Kakarrot...."  
  


Goku blinked, "How do you know my sayain name?"  
  


"Better question, boy, is who are you and where did you just come from?" Garon turned back around to see Vegeta walking towards him.  
  


"Can I have your autograph?" Vegeta stared at him, then began looking angry.  
  


"Who...are....you?!"  
  


"My name is Garon....wait, no it's not. Why'd I say Garon? My name is..."  
  


"What? You're name is what?" Vegeta asked, his vein beginning to show.  
  


"I, can't remember. For some reason, I can remember my nickname, but not my real one..." Garon looked up at Vegeta, "So, CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"  
  


"NO!!!! Now SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Garon quickly stood up, and flipped Vegeta off.  
  


"Hell no!" Garon yelled, then thought to himself, Now how did his friend put this... "I don't shut up for my friends! What makes you think I'll shut up for you?!" Hmmm, something missing.  
  


Vegeta glared while Goku rolled backwards, laughing. "Because, if you don't..." He raised his hand towards Garon, thumb folded in, "I'll make you shut up permanently..."  
  


Garon stared at Vegeta, "Ok, that's a good reason...."  
  
  
  
  
  


Jedd: And thus starts the nightmare, called Dragonball OA!  
  


Garon: *Hits Jedd across the back of the head*  
  


Jedd: OW!!! What the fuck is that for?!  
  


Garon: You got my persona wrong!  
  


Jedd: It's the opening scene, and I had to do something to make Vegeta ticked off with you!.  
  


Garon: You still got my persona wrong!  
  


Jedd: Well, TOO BAD!! Nyah nyah na nyah nyah.  
  


Garon: Big....Bang...ATTACK!!!   
  


Jedd: Oh Shit!!! *Runs* Cya all next chapter if I make it!!! YIKES!!!!


	2. A Dream's Nightmare

Disclaimer: I want to own DBZ...but sadly I don't. I own a few of the movies on DVD though! *Goku grin*

  
  


Author's note: Should've put this up last chapter. There's a bit of cursing. I don't know if that really matters considering that around where I live the 7 year olds have fouler mouths than I do! *Sighs* In a way, that's kind of sickening

  
  
  
  


Chapter Two

A Dream of Nightmares

  
  


"I certainly thought so," Vegeta growled, lowering his hand, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Kakarot." With that, Vegeta walked past Garon, grabbed Kakarot's arm, and dragged him out of hearing distance.

  
  


Garon stared at him. Vegeta. It was just impossible...but there he was. Garon blinked as he realized what he had said just a minute ago, "His autograph?! Forget that, I want him to train me. Hell yeah!"

  
  
  
  


Vegeta glanced back at the boy, just to make sure he was staying put, then turned back to Kakarot, "So, what do you make of this?"

  
  


"I think it's cool that you have a fan, though I don't know why you wouldn't give him an autograph," Kakarot said, smiling and putting a hand behind his head.

  
  


Vegeta glared at him, "I meant about him just appearing out of no where! Don't you find that strange?!"

  
  


Kakarot looked up as he put a finger to the side of his chin, thinking, "Hmmmm, yeah it is a little strange. But-" he bent down, putting his hands on his hips and smiling, "does it really matter?" Not waiting for an answer, Kakarot walked back towards Garon, Vegeta staring.

  
  
  
  


Garon's eyes narrowed and Kakarot walked towards him, "Yeah, and what do you want?" 

  
  


Kakarot grinned, "Lunch mainly."

  
  


Garon sighed as Vegeta began walking over, arms crossed over his chest, "Well boy, I guess the question is now, what are we going to do with you?"

  
  


Garon smiled, "Train me, I want to fly and blast things!"

  
  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed as Kakarot sweatdropped, "You can forget about that!"

  
  


"You have to train me, you're the best!"

  
  


Vegeta continued to glare, despite the compliment, "What part of no don't you understand, boy?!"

  
  


"The no part!"

  
  


"That's it! I'm leaving. You take care of him Kakarot!" With that, Vegeta rose up into the air and flew off.

  
  


"Hey, don't leave me with the saiyan garbage disposal!" Garon yelled, running after Vegeta, but it wasn't long before the saiyan was out of sight. Garon slowed to a stop, turned, and glared at the figure walking up towards him.

  
  


"I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go? Well, you can stay at my home tonight!" Kakarot grinned.

  
  


"Great, stuck with the clueless wonder and his frying pan demoness from hell!" Garon muttered under his breath.

  
  
  
  


Jilla and Kira stared at the floor as the figure in front of them paced, "And you just couldn't say the third wish, could you? Had to run and make me Instantaneously Transport you back, allowing the Kai's ((A/n Just how do you spell that?)) to sense my power. Had to work quickly to silence them, I did," the figure looked down at the two, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

  
  


Jilla looked up, swallowing, "We're not fighters, sir. We're thieves. We...we panicked."

  
  


The figure sighed, "Well, you do have a point...you most certainly aren't cut out for fighting, being as weak as you are. At least you were able to get the important wishes granted, the ones that mattered," he nodded appraisingly at the two, "Now I want you to listen carefully to me, for this is what I want you to do, and it's very important...."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Garon glared at Chi Chi. Chi Chi glared at Garon. Finally he spoke up, "Why are you looking at me like that, you frying pan demoness from hell?" *BANG* Chi Chi's frying pan hit him across the side of the head, "What the fuck is-" *BANG* The frying pan hit the back of his head, knocking Garon down as Goten and Kakarot stared. "What the hell is wrong with-" *BANG* Another blow. "Stop hitting me you old-"

  
  


**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

  
  


Garon fell face first, unconscious as Chi Chi stared at him, glaring, "I do not allow rude comments or words in my house," she looked at Goten, "You make sure to tell him that!" With that, she went to make dinner, humming to herself as Kakarot and Goten stared at Garon.

  
  
  
  


Garon winced as he held the bag of ice to his head, "You're...taking me where?!" He couldn't have heard right...that would be even worse than being stuck with Kakarot!

  
  


It was dawn, and Kakarot had just told Garon his plans for him, "You said you wanted to train, well, Hercule could teach you the basics," Kakarot grinned happily, "It would be a great way for you to start training!"

  
  


No....way.....in....HELL!!! Hercule? That idiot?!?!?! Train me?!?! These thoughts ran through Garon's head as he stared at Kakarot.

  
  


"And he's already agreed to train you, so we better leave or we'll miss breakfast," he put a hand on his belly, "I'm hungry again." Garon groaned as he pressed the ice bag to his head a little more as he thought, I'm in the land of DBZ, a dream come true....and it's been nothing but a nightmare!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Garon: Garon here, Jedd can't make it at the moment...He's knocked out.

  
  


Jedd from offscreen: Uggggh.

  
  


Garon: Maybe he'll be here by the time Chapter three comes out...course it depends on if he behaves *Breaks off as Jedd talks in his unconscious sleep*

  
  


Jedd from offscreen: But mommy, I don't want to play with Sharon any more...Karon keeps picking on me, could you make Maron stop hurting me mommy?

  
  


Garon: *Face red with anger* Sorry folks, but I have some business to take care of. *Walks offscreen saying* Final....Flash!!!!!


	3. A Fate Worse than DeathBabysitting?

Chapter Three

A Fate Worse than Death...Babysitting.  
  


Disclaimer: Jedd: ZzZzZz

Garon:...

Jedd: ZzZzZz

Garon: WAKE UP!

Jedd: What?!

Garon: Do the discaimer, you dolt!

Jedd: Like the readers didn't already know I don't own DBZ!! *Goes back to sleep*

Garon: ................*Charges a Death Ball*  
  
Author's Note: By the way, this takes place just after DBZ, but as far as I'm concerned, Uub doesn't exist. I just don't know enough about the guy. So don't go thinking I'm anti-Uub or anything.  
  


Garon just simply stared at Hercule as Kakarot ate everything he was given. 'The man just won't shut up!' Garon thought to himself.  
  
"-and as such, as one of my pupils, you shall have to work hard so you can become strong, like me! I am Hercule, the world champ, and the strongest man on the planet, uhh..." Hercule broke off as he glanced at Kakarot, "Well, uhhhh, one of the strongest anyways....BWA HAHAHAHA!!!! With me teaching you everything I know, you shall become one of the strongest in the world, just listen to what I have to tell you. I'm a great teacher, and if you train hard, you may become as strong as I am...."

'Does he ever shut up???' Garon started eating the food that was before him, realizing Kakarot was looking at it suspiciously. 'This just keeps getting worse and worse, what else could go wrong?'

"Dad, we're home!" came a female voice, follow by the sound of a door slamming. Shortly after, Videl, Gohan, and Pan walked into the massive dining room. "Who's this?" Videl asked, looking at Garon.

"I'm-" Garon started, getting up, before getting cut off by Hercule.

"He's Garon, and he's my newest pupil. I'm going to train him myself, teach him all I know-"

"That should take less than a second," Garon muttered. Gohan chuckled softly. Garon sighed, turned around and stared....into two big eyes. "GAH!!" He jumped back, landing on the floor as Pan giggled, then flew off. Growling, Garon took pursuit! "Come back here you little!"

Pan simply giggled as she flew through the house, enjoying the game of chase. She could, of course, fly infinitely faster than he could run, but what fun would that be? She stayed just shy of his grasp until she flew into her room, where he tackled her.

"Gotcha, you little monster!" With that, Garon started tickling her mercilessly. At least, he was tickling her, until she kicked him, the force sending him right out the room and into the hallway wall.

"Oopsie!" giggled Pan, when Videl walked up.

"Now Pan, what have I told you about guest? Play very easy with them," Videl gently reminded her daughter as Garon tried to clear his head.

"She's got a death kick, that little monster...." his gaze fall on Videl, "Hellllllooooo beautiful!"

Videl raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said, hellooooo beautiful!" 

Videl scowled at him, "You know, I came up here to tell you I could get a better teacher than my father to train you, but since you're flirting with me....I don't think so." She turned to leave.

"WAIT!!! You mean a teacher beside Hercule?! ANYONE!!!" Garon begged. One thing he did not want, was to be trained by Hercule!

"Gohan was thinking of training you, since it was quite obvious that you weren't thrilled with the idea of my father training you, but now I'm most inclined to let dad train you!"

"Stop! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!!" He'd muuuuuuch rather have Vegeta train him than Gohan....but he'd also MUCH rather have Gohan train him than Hercule.

Videl turned around, looking thoughtful, "Well, there is one thing you could do....I suppose....."

"ANYTHING!!"

"Fine, Gohan, dad, and I are going out for a few things, you can babysit Pan."

Garon stared, "Babysitting? That's all?"

Videl grinned, "Yes, that's all. We'll be back in a few hours. If you take good care of my little Pan, then I'll see to it that Gohan trains you....but if you don't..." she glared at him, "I'll make you sit through all of my father's training videos...got it?!"

"Yeah, no problem. Take good care of Pan..." Garon said, nodding, 'This'll be a piece of cake' he thought to himself.  
  


Videl turned, leaving the teen standing there, 'He's got no idea what he's gotten himself into...this will teach him to hit on people he just met' she thought, smiling to herself as Pan happily watched her new plaything.  
  
  


Garon: *Searches all around for Jedd, whose hiding right behind him with a fake mustache on* Where the fuck are you Jedd?! Get out here now!  


Jedd: I bewieve youw fwed Jedd went dwat way! ((I believe your friend Jedd went that way)) *Points towards the moon*  


Garon: When I get my hands on him! *Flies off towards the moon*  
  
Jedd: *All alone* That was too easy, *takes the mustache off* Well, it looks like I get the last laugh this chapter. So, Garon has to babysit little Pan. *grins evilly* Anyone have any games they'd like the two to play? Then let me know in a review or e-mail, the more tormenting...the better! *Breaks off as he hears something*  


Garon: How Dare You Make Me Babysit Pan?!?! Gallik....GUN!!!!  
  
Jedd: *Runs* When is he ever going to stop using Vegeta attacks?! Cya all next chapter *runs faster as the energy wave closes in*


	4. A WHAT!

Chapter 4

A WHAT?!?!

Disclaimer: Jedd: Oh Eternal Dragon, I wish I owned Dragonball Z

Eternal Dragon: Tough Shit!  
  


'Hmmm, I guess the first thing to do is make Pan breakfast, given the way she's looking at me...' Garon thought to himself, "Ok, Pan, wait in the dining room and I'll make you some breakfast."  
  
Pan's eyes lit up, "Breakfast?! WEEEEEE!!!!" With that, she rushed off towards the dining room leaving Garon behind.  


"Sheesh, now....where's the kitchen?" Garon began looking around and eventually stumbled across it. Looking around, he smiled, knowing exactly what to make. He quickly got to work, and soon he had finished, though something nagged at the back of his mind. Shrugging it off, he brought the breakfast into the dining room, where Pan squeeled.  
  
"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!!!"  


"And soda!" Garon put the load of 30 sandwiches and 2 liters of soda on the table, "Shi...eh shoot, forgot glasses, I'll be right back." Garon went back to the kitchen, found the glasses and returned, just to find Pan polishing off the last of the soda...the sandwiches no where to be seen.  


"Ahhhh, that was good!" Pan sighed happily.  
  
"I'm, ummm, glad you liked it...." Something was still nagging him....then it hit him. All he gave her was sugar! "Ummm, Pan? How are you feeling?"  


"I'm fine, why?"  


"Nothing, just....nevermind," he sighed, relaxing.  
  
"INFACTIFEELGREATLET'SPLAYGAMES!!!!!!"  


Garon stared at her, 'Fuck....sugar rush.....' He groaned, "All right, what games do you want to play?"  


Pan screamed happily, "TAG!!!!!!!!!! YOUR IT!!!!"  
  
Garon winced at her high pitched screaming, "What?!" But it was too late, Pan was already flying into another room. "Come back here you!" With that, Garon gave chase.  
  
"So he just popped up from out of no where?"  
  
Goku nodded, "That's right."  
  
Videl sighed, "That's very strange, I wonder how he got here."

  
  
  
  


Gohan looked over at her, "Are you sure it's all right to leave him there with Pan?"  


"I'm sure she'll be fine dear, Pan can take care of herself."  
  
"I was expressing concern for Garon, Pan can be....enthusiastic at times..."  


"I know dear...I know," Videl smiled, leaving Gohan, Goku, and Hercule blinking.  
  
  
  


Garon stood there, leaning against the doorframe, gasping for breath as Pan floated a few feet away.  
  
"Awww, come on, we've only been playing for fifteen minutes."  


"ONLY?! Sheesh kid, it's time to take a break, ok?" Garon stared as she started to pout, her face threatening to cry, "All right all right! We can...keep playing, " he grumbled as Pan screamed happily again...and flew out the window? "WHAT THE-Get back here!!!!!" He raced outside, only to find Pan gone. "PAN!!! Where are you?!"  
  
"Up here!!" Garon looked up and stared at the floating child, "Get down here!" he cried out.  
  
"No, you chase me!"  


Garon sighed, and grumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What?"  


Gritting his teeth, "I...don't know how to fly..."  
  
Pan blinked, and floated down, "Really? Well, I could teach you if you want me to..."  
  
  
  
HFIL  


Cell grumbled as he watched the two humans standing there. They had summoned him and several others together, but wouldn't tell any of them why. It was only curiosity that allowed them to live. And alive they were, for they certainly weren't dead yet, which made Cell wonder once more what they wanted. He looked around the crowd, of them all, he was the strongest. Frieza, Cooler, King Kold, the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron, Raditz and Nappa, Dr. Gero, 17, Bipity, Bopity, several others, and himself. Sighing, he looked back at the two, what had they called themselves?  
  
Kira and Jilla.  
  
That was right....But what did they want?  
  


Earth.  


Garon smirked as he chased after Pan. One quick lesson from the small girl and he had been able to take to the air. Of course, he still didn't have a chance on capturing her, but he still tried. He flew around a building, and stopped.  
  
She was gone again.  


Sighing, he muttered to himself as he looked around, "Hide'n'go Seek now, is it?" A giggle from a nearby tree told him all he needed to know, and he dashed straight for it even as the mini saiyan dashed away from her hiding spot. "Get back here!"  
  
"NO!"  
  


HFIL ((Song of the Moment: Reminded, by Drowning Pool))  
  
Kira looked at Jilla, and nodded as they saw a cloaked figure walking towards them. The cloak concealed every part of the person underneath, but they still knew who it was.  


"I see they're all here, good work you two."  
  
Kira and Jilla bowed and backed away from the cloaked person. Looking around at the collected villains, he smiled in the shadows of his hood, "I thank you all for coming, I know you're all curious as to why I've had you all brought here..."  
  
Frieza snarled, "Out with it already!"  
  
Cooler snorted, "Always impatient..."  


Frieza glared at his brother, "What did you say?!"  


The cloaked figure cut off Cooler before he could reply. "I brought you here because I want your help."  
  
Frieza glared at him, turned and began walking away, "I have no interest in helping you."  


"Even if it means revenge on the saiyan and his friends?"  
  
Frieza whirled around, staring, much like everyone else. Cell took the moment to step up, "And just how would you go about letting us get revenge? We've each had our chance, and failed. On top of that, that Buu creature was also defeated by Goku and his friends, and much as I hate to admit it....not one of us could do that. What miracle do you possess."  
  
The figure simply laughed softly, "Ahhh, Cell. I knew you would be the one to ask that. Well, if you must know, my miracle is knowledge."  
  
Cell narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Everyone else glanced around at each other, then...  


"Well, are you going to keep us in suspense?" Raditz walked up, glaring at Frieza as he walked past him, "I admit I'd love to get revenge on my brother."  
  
"Then I've only one thing to say...Bopity, when you made your minions Majin, their powers increased greatly, did they not?"  
  
Bopity snorted, "Of course they did, though I don't see why you need to ask. Goku is so powerful that it wouldn't make a difference if I placed-"  
  
"I know that. The reason I asked is this...What if you and your father both used your magic to draw out a persons power? A sort of, double Majin, perhaps?"  
  
Bopity stared, then looked at his father, then grinned, "Use our combined powers..."  
  
Cells eyes widened, realization dawning on him, "To boost our powers beyond that of the saiyans. The combined magic of the wizards Majin magic just might be powerful enough..."  
  
"Then I propose a test. One of you will undergo their magic, then go out and fight the warriors of Earth, then you shall all see what I mean." The figure looked around.  
  
"I'll do it! I got a score to settle with Vegeta!" Nappa stepped forward, as if he were almost daring the unknown figure to contradict.  
  
"You...are exactly whom I had in mind....Nappa. Go with Bipity and Bopity."   
  
The three nodded and went off to prepare. Cell however, was staring intently on the figure. As soon as the three were out of hearing distance, "Why Nappa? The fool is even weaker now than when he was first sent here! Not once has he bothered training, he only sits there, doing nothing! He's the weakest of us all!"  
  
The figure smiled again, though it was again hidden in the shadows of the hood, "Oh, believe me Cell, I know...I know. And you shall see soon why I chose him...you'll see..."  
  
"But what of the border surrounding HFIL?!" Cooler cried.  
  
"What border?"  


They all stared.  
  


Earth  
  
Garon gasped for breath, sweat dripping off his forehead. He had never felt so tired before in his life, and the little brat was STILL going!! No longer able to fly, the two had decided on a game of catch. Throwing the ball to her, she caught it, laughing.  
  
'How....does she....have so much....fucking energy?' he asked himself. He wasn't even aware that she had thrown the ball back at him, a little too hard. At least, he wasn't aware until it hit him right in the head, knocking him back and out even as a car drove into the driveway.  
  
Videl, Gohan, Goku, and Hercule scrambled out of car and ran to Garon. Videl knelt down beside him and checked his vital signs, "He's alive, just knocked out."  
  
Gohan though, shook his head, "I don't like the way that blow to the head looked, I think we should take him to Bulma's and let her check him out, just to be sure he's all right."   
  
Videl nodded, and looked to Goku, who grinned, "Ok, Instant Transmission it is! Grab hold everybody!"  
  
He reached down, putting one hand on Garon's shoulder even as everyone touched his shoulders, then...they were at the Brief's residence. Bulma looked up, "You know, I really wish you would knock, though I'm glad you paid a visit. Vegeta said you had a...visitor?" she blink, noticing the unconscious Garon.  
  
Videl spoke up, "He took a baseball to the head," she looked at Pan, "and we were wondering if you could check and see if he was ok?"  
  
Bulma sighed, "I"m not a doctor, but I'll have a look. I just finished a new invention last night, and this would be the perfect time to test it out." She pointed to a bed as Vegeta and Trunks walked in, "Put him there, would you?"  
  
Goku nodded, and lifted the teen and laid him carefully on the bed while Bulma went to a drawer and pulled something out. As she turned around, everyone could see it looked like a....  
  
"You invented a sun visor, Bulma?" Goku asked.  


Bulma sighed, "No Goku, it's a scan module. I simply put it on a person," she walked over to Garon and slid it on, "like so, and it analyzes them." The sun visor like scan module started humming.  
  
"So....it's not a sun visor?"  
  
"No Goku," a couple seconds later, the visor beeped and Bulma removed it, "Now I just plug it into the computer, and it I can read the data it collected." Everyone stood in silence as they waited for Bulma to finish. "Hmmm, seems he got a small concussion for the hit to the head....blood pressure normal....no brain damage....blood..." she froze.  
  
"What is it, Bulma?" Videl asked? Despite how Garon had acted towards her, she hadn't really wanted him to get hurt.  


"It's....impossible...."  
  
"What is it, woman?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma slowly turned around, eyes wide, "He's...a saiyan...."  
  
Everyone stared at her, before Vegeta shouted, "He's a WHAT?!?!"  
  
  
  
Jedd: So, are you angry with for putting you through all that?  
  
Garon: No...  


Jedd: *Pats Garon on the back* Good, you've made me proud, my muse. *Swings at the back of Garon's head*  


Garon: *Ducks, and hits the back of Jedd's head* NO, YOU'VE MADE ME PROUD!!!!  


Jedd, on the ground: Uuuggh, I don't want to know what would happen if I disgraced you.....urgh...  


Garon: Something like this, *Puts hands above forehead* MASENKO-HA!!!  


Jedd, charred black: At least it wasn't a Vegeta attack *Faints*


	5. Character Analysis: Garon

Garon Set Shalama.  
  
Age 17  
  
Hair: Black and thick, spiked. (( Looks much like Dart's hair from Legend of Dragoon ))  
  
Species: Saiyan.  
  
Height: 5 feet 7 ½ Inches.  
  
The bad ass. He won't hesitate to do what he wants, when he wants. Same goes for what he says. A DBZ fan through and through, he's memorized his favorite techniques, and given some of them a new twist. Though he has high regards for his pride, he rarely allows it to blind him, making it hard to manipulate him. Though he is quick tempered, he doesn't go rushing into things blindly. Though if you're his enemy, prepare for a fight to the death for he shant stop until you're gone.  
  
Songs: Bring me to Life, Evanescence Figure 9, Linkin Park 


	6. What is Going On?

Disclaimer: Garon looking around for Jedd again with a suspicious looking old man following behind him: JEDD!!! Get the fuck out here NOW!! You have to do the disclaimer!! JEDD!!!!  
  
Old Man: I bewieve youw fwed Jedd went dat way! ((I believe your friend Jedd went that way))*Points towards the kitchen*  
  
Garon: *Starts heading towards the kitchen, stops, turns around and...* BIG BANG!!!  
  
Jedd, walking out of the kitchen holding a sandwich: Were you calling? I was fixing myself lunch...what happened to him?  
  
Garon: Ummm....oh shit! Jedd doesn't own DBZ!*Flies off out the window*  
  
Jedd: ......that....was strange....  
  
Doorbell rings, upon opening it, Jedd hears...  
  
???: GIVE IT UP, FIGHTING BACK WILL PROVE NOTHING! FOR I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!!!!!  
  
???: AND I'M THE GREAT SAIYAGIRL!!!!  
  
Jedd, sweat dropping: Ummmm.....fuck? 'What is goin' on?'  
  
Chapter 5 What is Going On?  
  
"STOP IT JAYLA!!!! You don't know what your doing!"  
  
"Yes I do! He destroyed everything! EVERYTHING!!!! He turned me into a monster, now I'm making him pay for what he did!!" The female shadowhawk screamed at the top of her lungs. "I won't ever forgive him!! Damn him to hell, the bastard!"  
  
Garon stared, shaking his head, "Please, it wasn't his fault, he was trying to protect his father, his people!"  
  
"At the expense of countless lives? How many planets, planets with people on them did he destroy?! No, he wasn't trying to protect his people, he loved doing it! The fucking saiyan! He Loved It!!! He killed all I cared for, destroyed my planet, broke me, THEN KILLED ME!!!!"  
  
Garon sat up, gasping for breath, sweat soaking his clothes. The nightmare faded before he could have a chance to remember it, and he forgot about it completely as he stared at the assorted faces that stared at him.  
  
Goku looked at Bulma, "Well, the sensu bean worked."  
  
Bulma nodded, then looked at Garon. But before she could open his mouth, Garon gasped, "Where the fuck am I?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, his back towards him, "Your in my home, so you better behave yourself, brat. We have some questions, and you're going to answer them....understand?"  
  
HFIL  
  
Radditz watched the two forms disappear. Nappa and Spopovitch were chosen to be the first to go. 'Soon, I shall have my turn, brother. Then we'll have a nice talk.'  
  
Back in the background, 17 watched curiously, but remained silent, as he had ever since they had been called together. One could gather a lot of information by being quiet, and besides....this was interesting.  
  
Earth  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm a human, not a saiyan!"  
  
Bulma shook her head, sighed, and sat down, "According to my scanner, you are a saiyan. If you were a human, then my guess is that whatever brought you here transformed you into a saiyan. Why is the question."  
  
Garon smirked, "Well, it doesn't matter, does it? It's done, let the training begin!"  
  
Goku blinked and turned to Vegeta, "Wow, he's more single minded than you, Vegeta!"  
  
"Don't compare that brat to-" he broke off, feeling something.  
  
Bulma stared at her husband for a minute, then asked curiously, "What's wrong?"  
  
Vegeta slowly shook his head, "It's.....Nappa... He's on Earth. But his power.....it's...."  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah, I can feel it, his power is enormous."  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku, "Kakarot. Take us to him. If I know Nappa, he'll destroy everything around him!"  
  
Goku nodded, placing two fingers against his forehead, "Grab on, Vegeta!" Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's shoulder, but before Goku could Instant Transmission them away, Garon leapt at them, grabbed Vegeta's wrist....and disappeared with them.  
  
Bulma stared, but before she could open her mouth, Gohan tensed. Videl looked at him, "What is it?"  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed, "Spopovitch..."  
  
Trunks cocked his head, crossing his arms, "The big ugly guy?"  
  
Our World 30 minutes ago  
  
The teen grumbled as he drove down the highway. 'Why da' hell does he have t' live so far away? Takes too much gas gettin' there an' back!'  
  
The teen's friend's parents were going out of town, and he had volunteered to let his best friend stay at his house for the duration.  
  
Grumbling, he hit a button on his CD player. It was attached with a cassette adaptor, so he could listen to his CDs in the car....with stereo! He switched it to the second song, Weight of the World. Putting his left arm outside the window after cranking up the volume a bit more, he continued driving listening to Saliva.  
  
He normally wasn't in such a bad mood. Quite the opposite. But his friend was supposed to have called him yesterday and let him know when to pick him up...he never called. It was now 8 in the morning and the teen had decided that was enough time to wait, he had bought a new DVD, Those Who Hunt Elves II, and he wanted to watch it.  
  
Speeding down towards his friend's house, he hummed to the tune.  
  
25 minutes later The teen looked through the empty house. When he had walked in, he had thrown his travel bag against the couch, and a remote control fell into it. Not noticing it, he walked through the house, "Great, he must be out, damn dolt!" Walking back, he reached for his bag and noticed the remote, "Can't take that...heeeeyyyyy."  
  
The teen grinned, walked into his friend's room...and grabbed the Yu-Gi-Oh deck that was on a shelf, "He'd be soooo upset if someone came and stole these...I'll just hold onto them for him!" Tying the cards together by putting a rubber band around the deck, the teen tossed it into his bag, where it landed next to his own deck. "Oh yeah, the remote, don't want that..." He picked up the bag, but as he grabbed the remote to take it out....he fell? DBOA Earth, now  
  
Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Bulma, and Hercule all ran outside and stared at the muscle freak, Spopovitch, who grinned psychotically at them.  
  
Gohan frowned, completely unaware as a form fell on the roof behind him, "Nappa, now him, this can't be coincidence..." He blinked, noticing the J on Spopovitch's forehead. 'What does that mean? Wasn't it an M? What is going on?'  
  
But behind him, on the roof, the other newcomer certainly wasn't getting up from where he fell, quite the opposite. He curled up tightly next to his travel bag, trying not to scream.  
  
HATE!!! RAGE!!!! CONFUSION!!!! FEAR!!!! HHHAAAAATTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The emotions all burned through him. His mouth opened several times, but nothing came out, "What is going on?! What the fuck is happening to me?!?!?! DAMN IT WHAT!!! THE!!! FUCK?!?!?!?!?'  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Garon all appeared in the middle of no where. Vegeta turned and looked at Garon, "That....was very stupid, boy"  
  
"So what? Like doing stupid things is going to stop me!" Garon retorted.  
  
Goku blinked, "Vegeta....back home. There's another energy coming from there!"  
  
Vegeta's head snapped back towards the energy, "What is going on?!"  
  
A voice came out from behind them, "What's going on? Why, I'm about to beat you and your friends into a pulp, Vegeta!" Turning around, the three stared at Nappa, who had a J on his forehead.  
  
Jedd walks into the room, all beat up  
  
Garon: Ummm...Hi Jedd?  
  
Jedd walks right past him towards the computer. Sitting down, he begins tapping furiously.  
  
Garon: Ummmmm, what are you typing?  
  
Jedd: .........the next chapter......  
  
Garon walks over and looks: Y-you putting in THAT?!?!  
  
Jedd: ....Yup....  
  
Garon: That would not happen to me!!!  
  
Jedd: Too bad, that's what I'm putting in on account of this morning!  
  
Garon stares: N-no!!! I won't stand for it!!!  
  
Jedd grins psychotically: Too bad, dolt....too bad. You better prepare, Nappa won't take it easy on you! 


	7. Garon Strikes

Jedd: *Walks in, looking depressed*  
  
Garon: *Raises an eyebrow* Normally I'm happy to see you depressed, but only when I'm the one that made you that way in the first place. What's up?  
  
Jedd: *Points to the reviews*  
  
Garon: *Stares* We haven't had a new review since I posted one?! *Glares at the readers* Review people! *Points hand at readers, thumb tucked in* Or Else!!  
  
Jedd: ....Don't own DBZ....  
  
**  
  
Chapter 6 Garon Strikes  
  
Vegeta looked from Garon, to Nappa, then back to Garon, then back to Nappa. 'Great, the brat just had to do that! Now we have to worry about his safety as well! Damn that brat!'  
  
Nappa smiled as he watched the three saiyans, much like a cat watches a mouse, "What's wrong Vegeta? Not happy to see me?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "I'm impressed, Nappa, not only have you gotten stronger, you've learned to say complete sentences with no one around to coach you!"  
  
Nappa's face went red, "Why you-I'm going to rip you to shreds!"  
  
Garon took a step forward, "Hey loser, shut up!"  
  
Nappa stared, "And just who are you?"  
  
Vegeta growled, "A brat that doesn't know his place."  
  
Garon turned and grinned, "You better believe it!"  
  
Nappa shook his head, "So....who is he?"  
  
Garon turned back to Nappa, "I'm Garon, everyone's worst nightmare."  
  
Nappa stood there for a second before laughing, "How original. Well Garon, how would you like to be my first victim?"  
  
Goku pouted, "But I wanted first shot..." Garon and Vegeta both turned to him and shouted, "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Goku jumps back, "Ok ok ok! Hmph!" He crosses his arms as he pouts. Garon, turning back to Nappa, "I'll be glad to whoop your sorry ass."  
  
"Are you crazy, brat? You don't stand a chance against him!"  
  
"Says you! I bet I could take him!"  
  
"You don't stand a chance! Nappa is infinitely stronger that a whelp like you!"  
  
"Who are you calling a whelp!"  
  
"You! You prideless, pathetic excuse for a saiyan!"  
  
"Hey, shut up all ready shorty! I can beat him, and I will!" Nappa sweat dropped as Vegeta and Garon yelled at each other. He was about to say something when Garon turned back towards him, punching one fist into his hand. "Ok, let's play, shall we?"  
  
** HFIL  
  
The cloaked figure watched the on-going intently, as did everyone else in HFIL, "Interesting, it would seem we have a couple new players in the game."  
  
Freiza looked back him, "A couple? But there's only this...Garon.."  
  
The figure shook his head, "No...there's another one back where Spopovitch is. This is proving to be most interesting."  
  
** Earth  
  
Garon slammed punch after punch into Nappa's stomach. It was like hitting a brick wall. Nappa raised one hand and slapped the saiyan aside like a fly. Pain raced through Garon's body as he slammed into a boulder, leaving an indention of himself in it.  
  
Opening his eyes, he glared at Nappa's gleering face, only a few inches away. "So you give up yet?"  
  
For an answer, Garon kicked out with his foot, connecting right between the oversized saiyan's legs. Nappa's eyes bugged out as the pain lanced through him. Garon took the time to pull his arm free and slam an uppercut into Nappa's chin, sending him up into the sky. **  
  
Vegeta and Goku stared. Vegeta finally found his voice after his third attempt, "H-how did his power increase this much? When we found him, his power level was next to nothing. But now...How did it go up this much? It's unnatural, even for a saiyan!"  
  
Goku stared intently at the battle, "H-he's fighting DIRTY!"  
  
Vegeta collapsed, "Have you even been listening to me, Kakarot?"  
  
**  
  
Garon flew up to were Nappa was, and before he could react, Garon calmly poked him in the eyes, then punched him in the neck causing Nappa to start gagging. And finally, he finished with a downward roundhouse kick, sending Nappa sailing to the ground below.  
  
Laughing, Garon put his hands on his hips, "Was that it? Quite anticlimatic if you-"It was then that the energy wave Nappa threw hit him, sending him skywards this time. Pain filled Garon's mind as the energy wave began ripping his body apart...then it was gone and he began to fall.  
  
Nappa stood there, frozen. What was going on? He couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't do anything!  
  
{ There was a reason I wanted you to be the first experiment, Nappa...two reasons in fact.... } came a voice in his head.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
{ I wanted you to go first, because you are a useless piece of trash. You showed everyone how much of a power increase the Juinn magic gave, and now you'll show everyone what will happen if they don't follow my instructions.... }  
  
"Damn you, you trai-"That was as far as he got before energy lanced through him. Finding himself in control of his body once more, he turned and saw a SS3 Kakarot and a SS2 Vegeta, cheek to cheek, combining their energy waves in the Final Kame-hame-ha. As his body was destroyed again, he fell into blackness.  
  
** HFIL  
  
The villains stared at the figure, unsure now. "So as you can see, I have given you a way to get the revenge that you want, but...if you don't do as I say...well, I'm sure you get the idea..."  
  
Cooler, somewhat shakily, "So, when are you going to send the next one of us?" The figure shook his head, "Not for some time...it seems that a couple people are heading towards earth. I don't know what one of them is...but I certainly know what the second is..."  
  
Freiza snorted, "Well? What is it?"  
  
"He's a saiyan...by the name of Brolly"  
  
** Garon: *Staring at Jedd* I thought you were going to put in-  
  
Jedd: I know, I just said that to get even for the beatings you put me through!  
  
Garon: Why you! REVENGE DEATH BALL!  
  
Jedd: When will I ever learn? *Runs* Tune in next time folks, I take the stage!......IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS!!! 


	8. Character Analysis: Jedd

Jedd Shual-Iyiste  
  
Age: 19  
  
Hair: Long blue hair in a pony tail  
  
Height: 6 feet 3 inches...7 feet 8 inches as a Death Hawk  
  
Species: Trihawk: A trihawk is a being with metallic blue wing blades on the undersides of his/her arms. The blades can be retracted until there's only one inch showing, or released until they're about three feet long. Each blade can be retracted or released separately, allowing the trihawk to use them as swords. They are extremely sharp and nearly unbreakable. A trihawk relies completely on his/her wings to fight, having very little body strength. Using their wings to fly, they can easily move as fast as a SS2. They rely on their wings to fight, using the blades to cut through their enemies. They can only fly through their wings, like a bird ((or a hawk =P )). The wings also are highly reflective, energy waves bouncing off. So in short, the wing blades are a trihawk's attack and defense, so if you break the wings....you break the trihawk. In addition, trihawks are empaths, meaning they can feel and/or transmit emotions, making it practically impossible to lie to one. They also have the power to create songs that they've heard before, meaning they can fight to a song they like. But it doesn't end there. Like saiyans, trihawks are capable to transforming into more powerful forms.  
  
The enigma. He lets his mouth do his fighting for him, talking his way out of things by confusing everyone. He refuses to let anyone truly know what he wants. While he may be loyal to a fault, getting his trust ((and therefore his loyalty)) is no small feat in itself. Paranoid, and distrustful, it's never obvious as to just what is really going on in his head. And when it comes time to fight, he seemingly takes the near role of pacifist, rarely striking first. He allows his enemies to defeat themselves, using their own attacks against them. Seemingly two opposite minds on everything, it's hard to trick him, though easy to be tricked by. He enjoys manipulating the people around him into doing the things he wants, and it can be guaranteed that he will nearly always have a back up plan up his sleeve.  
  
Songs: Weight of the World, Saliva Freaking Out, Adema 


	9. The Saiyan, the Trihawk, and the Human

Disclaimer: Garon, leaning against a tree: You wanna do it?  
  
Jedd, laying in a hammock: Why bother?  
  
Arak, ((Pronounced Eric)) walks up: Hey, one of you tell the people that Jedd doesn't own DBZ, but does own trihawks!  
  
Jedd: Need readers to tell them that...Ummm....  
  
Garon: ....Who are you?  
  
Arak: *Giggle*  
  
**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Saiyan, the Trihawk, and the Human.  
  
**  
  
Arak gasped for breath, finding herself on a bed. Opening her eyes, she found herself in someone's bedroom. Coughing, she sat up and looked around. It was a plain bedroom, nothing special, but as she looked at the night stands on either side of the bed, she found a picture of a short man with spiked hair and a taller woman with blue hair.  
  
"No...way..."  
  
**  
  
Gohan coughed, blood pouring down his chin. Trunks wasn't fairing much better. Spopovitch was slow, but he was STRONG! Gulping, he staggered to his feet, then fell to his knees again. Videl ran to his side, holding his shoulder.  
  
"Get...out of...here, Videl..."  
  
Videl looked at him, the back at Spopovitch, nodded, then turned to go in the house. She froze. "G-g-g-g-gohan?!"  
  
"What?" Turning around, he stared. There was a teenager standing in the doorway with what a appeared to be blades sticking out of his arms...no, they looked more like wings...  
  
Trunks landed next to him as Spopovitch tossed him, but Gohan hardly noticed, he couldn't stop staring at the boy, and the cold, icy expression imbedded on his face.  
  
"You're Spopovitch aren't you?" asked the strange teen.  
  
Looking back, Gohan saw Spopovitch nod.  
  
"Tch, what a stupid name. I'll just call you Spopobitch! Or better yet, Popo's Bitch! Heh, name's Jedd, let's dance, fucker!!" Gohan blinked. How did he know about Mr. Popo... He didn't have time to worry as Spopovitch, his face now red with anger, dashed at the teen.  
  
**  
  
Garon staggered over to Goku and Vegeta, "Why...did you do...that? Never...asked you to...interfere!"  
  
Vegeta smirked, gasping for breath, "I knew it would.....take everything we had to kill......that bastard again. I decided you'd make a lovely distraction."  
  
Garon spat, "Fuck you!"  
  
Goku stepped in, also gasping for breath, "We...have to get...back. Spopo..vitch is back....home..."  
  
Garon blinked, "How...can you tell?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "I can sense his energy, just close your eyes a feel with your senses."  
  
While hesitant to take orders from the Saiyan Garbage Disposal, Garon followed his instructions. It didn't take long before he could feel...something coming from his left. Opening his eyes, "I think I can feel it, can you get us back?"  
  
Goku shook his head, "I spent all my energy with that energy blast, I don't have enough yet for Instant Transmission. Give me a minute or two..."  
  
Garon snorted, "Then why did you stop our arguing?!"  
  
**  
  
Spopovitch punched out hard, smiling. He would teach this whelp to make fun of him! But in a flash of light, those strange wings slashed into his outstretched arm, then through it as the teen calmly sidestepped.  
  
Spopovitch screamed as his whole arm fell off, cut cleanly through. The he felt the slashes across his back. Whatever those wings were, they were SHARP! He could feel his blood pouring down his back even as he whirled around, swinging his left arm in a back slap, but the teen had all ready jumped back, and with Spopovitch's arm out of the way, he was free to stab his right wing into Spopovitch's stomach, turn so he was facing away from the huge man, and swing his arm up so his blade cut up and out of Spopovitch.  
  
Spopovitch stood there, blood coming out where his arms was supposed to be, coming out from various slashes across his back, and now out of the deep cut in gut and chest. Falling to his knees, he could now taste blood in his mouth. The teen looked at him, and he felt fear pierce through him, unnatural fear. It was like the first time he had died, he was powerless to stop this.  
  
The teen whirled around and slashed with his wings at Spopovitch's neck. Spopovitch felt a sharp pain, then there was darkness.  
  
The teen stood there, blood dripping off his wings. Everyone stared at him. Gohan and Trunks had attacked Spopovitch with no effect, but this teenager had cut the mighty man down like nothing...who was he?  
  
**  
  
Arak wandered through the house. Was...it possible? No, it was just a TV show! Finally she found the door to the outside. Stepping out, she stared.  
  
**  
  
Goku blinked, "Spopovitch's energy signature is gone. Grab hold everyone, we're going back!" Garon and Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulder even as he brought put his pointer and middle fingers to his forehead, then they were there staring at the carnage  
  
Craters from energy blasts filled the ground, several houses were destroyed, and there was the bloodied body of Spopovitch. And a figure that appeared to have bloody blades coming out of his arms standing next to it.  
  
Garon squinted. He looked, familiar...  
  
The teenager looked over at them, and his face contorted into one of anger, "YOU!!"  
  
Vegeta whispered under his breath, "Impossible..." That was as far as he got.  
  
The teenager dashed at them, or more accurately, right at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped back, flying high in the air. The teen flapped his arms down and took the air as well, albeit somewhat clumsily. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Vegeta, dodging an energy blast as he did.  
  
Garon stared, there was SOMETHING familiar about him... **  
  
The cloaked figure smiled, feeling the souls of Nappa and Spopovitch inside him. It was perfect. For every one that died, he stole their soul and grew even more powerful. But he was curious. That Garon's power level had jumped tremendously since he first showed up. When he first appeared he was no stronger than a normal person. But now he was as strong, if not stronger, as Nappa was when he first showed up on earth.  
  
Then there was this second one. This...Jedd... He had no idea what he was, but he was obviously dangerous in his own right. His power level was next to nothing, not even worth noting. But his speed was tremendous, and those wings...no, those wing BLADES were obviously lethal, capable of reducing Spopovitch to a bloody carcass. There was something else, but he couldn't tell what...  
  
And now, there was a third one? For some reason he couldn't even sense this one. It was as if something was blocking his powers from seeing him...or her...  
  
He didn't like it.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta slammed his fist into the trihawk's stomach. Oh yes, he knew exactly what he was facing, only it was impossible! Rasing his hands above his head, he slammed them down onto the trihawk, sending him careening into the ground. Vegeta raised his hand, thumb tucked in and gathered energy.  
  
**  
  
Garon stared as Gohan ran in the way, "Vegeta, STOP!"  
  
"Get out of the way, spawn of Kakarot!"  
  
"NO! We owe Jedd our lives! If it weren't for him, we'd have been killed!"  
  
Garon blinked, JEDD?! He ran in front of Gohan, "Stop it, Vegeta, let Jedd explain!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and the energy continued building, "If you think I'll hesitate to kill you Garon, think-"  
  
"STOP IT FATHER!" Trunks yelled, getting in front of Garon. "Gohan's right, we'd all be DEAD if it weren't for Jedd. He deserves the chance to explain himself."  
  
Vegeta hung there, floating in the air. Finally, he lowered his hand and floated down, "First a brat, now a trihawk, can this get any worse?!"  
  
"I...guess this is a bad time?" came a feminine voice from behind Garon. Looking back, he saw a girl he had never seen before.  
  
Vegeta stared, then let out a string of curses.  
  
Garon blinked, 'Wait a minute, Vegeta knows about trihawks? How? I thought they were just something Jedd made up.'  
  
**  
  
And thus ends the beginning of Dragon Ball, OA! Garon, Jedd, and Arak have been transported to this land by the namekian's chance wish to help save the world. Now, that the saiyan, the trihawk, and the human are here, will this world ever be the same? And what of this unknown enemy's plans, and what of Brolly and the other unknown person, making their way to earth? Tune in next time, for Dragon Ball OA! Otherworld Attacks, The Tournament!  
  
**  
  
Jedd: ...  
  
Garon: ...  
  
Arak: WHAT?!  
  
Garon and Jedd: WHO ARE YOU?!  
  
Arak: *Giggle* 


	10. School Blues

Disclaimer: Garon: So...what's going to happen?  
  
Jedd: You get your ass whipped in the tournament.  
  
Garon: WHAT?!  
  
Jedd: Hehehe!  
  
Arak: *Sigh* Jedd owns trihawks, but not DBZ.  
  
Garon: Get back here you!!"  
  
**  
  
DBOA Chapter 8 School Blues  
  
**  
  
"I still don't see why I have to go to school, but you don't!" Garon muttered.  
  
"It's because I've already graduated from school, you two haven't." Jedd laughed.  
  
Arak sighed, "Me and my big mouth..."  
  
Garon snorted, "Yeah. Damn, I'm in the DBZ world, a saiyan, got all this power...AND I'M STUCK GOING TO SCHOOL!!"  
  
"And you almost had to get trained by Hercule! That would have been priceless!" Jedd grinned.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Cute girls!"  
  
"You wish you could get some!"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah...umm..." Garon stuttered....  
  
"I win again." Jedd grinned.  
  
Arak blinked, "Won what?"  
  
"Countering contest. He sucks at it."  
  
"BULL!" Garon yelled.  
  
"HEAD!!"  
  
"No, BullCrap-"  
  
Then together, "But still!!"  
  
Arak stared, "You two are hopeless!"  
  
Jedd looked at her, "It took you this long to find out? You're hopeless!"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Garon groaned, "Now you see what I have to put up with?"  
  
"Hey, you be nice or else I'll go trihawk on your ass!"  
  
"Any time you're ready!"  
  
"I'm not ready, I'm Jedd!"  
  
"DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"I win again!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"Didn't we already do this?"  
  
Garon simply screamed as Arak groaned and Jedd laughed.  
  
**  
  
Jedd sat in the tree, looking down at the jacket he wore. For years he had always worn a jacket because he was always cold, but now he wore one to hide his wings. Those wing blades were extremely dangerous, even when retracted to a mere inch.  
  
And with the thoughts of his wings come the thoughts of that dream he had. He knew it was more than a mere dream...  
  
**  
  
It was dark, completely dark. "Where...am I?"  
  
"You're here."  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm me, and I'm here too!"  
  
"You're not making any sense, you remind me of me...."  
  
"That's because I learned from you."  
  
"That'd make sense, but who are you?"  
  
"Jayla."  
  
"Oh....hi. What do you want?"  
  
"To help you, I guess."  
  
"You know what's going on, don't you? What happened back there?!"  
  
"Yes, you're an empath, Jedd. You were feeling everyone's emotions unguarded."  
  
"So that's why I was hurting and shit."  
  
"Yes, you know the rules of an empath, so I don't need to explain those to you. But you should know you've been changed."  
  
"I'm a...trihawk. I sliced Popo's Bitch into ribbons...I remember that."  
  
"Yes, very bloody ribbons. Wish you could have done that to Vegeta."  
  
"So it was your anger I felt directed at him."  
  
"....yes..."  
  
"Why do you hate him?"  
  
The female voice didn't answer for a moment, "You have to go. I'll always be here, at the back of your mind. Beware Vegeta, he cares for none save himself..."  
  
Then Jedd woke up.  
  
**  
  
Garon stared as the man walked in. Gohan?!?! That was his teacher?! He had to repress a chuckle as Arak caught his eye and grinned. The two were standing just inside the classroom.  
  
"All right, class. I'd like you to meet our two new students, Garon and Arak. Please take a seat you two."  
  
Garon and Arak each took a seat, one next to the other. As Gohan continued to talk, Garon quickly lost interest and began spacing out.  
  
It really did suck, being back in school after all that happened. After all, how was he supposed to concentrate on schoolwork when there were so many unanswered questions. Like, how did Vegeta know about trihawks, how did he, Jedd, and Arak come into this universe, how was it that he had become a saiyan, Jedd a trihawk, while Arak was still a human, at least according to her. How did Spopovitch and Nappa come back, and what was with the J's on their head?  
  
{ Perhaps it means they're jerk offs. }  
  
Garon blinked, 'What in the world?'  
  
{ It's me, Arak. I'm talking to you telepathically. }  
  
{ How the fuck are you doing that?! }  
  
{ Hell if I know, I just figured out I COULD do this. Kinda cool, actually. }  
  
Garon glanced at her, { So, what's this mean? Jedd's an empath, you're a telepath, I'm a strong guy, I know this was overdone, but what's going on? Why are we here? I'm not complaining, except of course for having to go to SCHOOL! }  
  
Arak winced at the thought jab, { I said I was sorry. And speaking of whom, what do you think Jedd is doing? }  
  
Garon sighed softly, { Look out the window. }  
  
Arak glanced out the window, then did a double take. There was Jedd, lying down on a tree branch, back against the tree, hands behind his head, and grinning like an idiot while listening to his headphones and CD player. Seeing Arak looking at him, he waved.  
  
Garon thought at her, { I am so....SO going to kill the fucking bastard. }  
  
Arak nodded, { Mind if I join you? }  
  
**  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, school was over. Garon and Arak stayed after class because Gohan was going to drive them home, and he had something he wanted to talk to them about. Garon had no problem, after all, Gohan WAS supposed to train him.  
  
Gohan packed up various paperwork and put them in a briefcase, "The World's Martial Arts contest is coming up again, I was wondering if you two would be interested in joining....and our little bird too." He nodded to the window, where Jedd was balancing on the window sill, "Let him in, would you, Arak?"  
  
Arak smiled sweetly, "Sure." She walked over to the window, and opened it, "You know, birdy, it's not safe doing that, you might fall." As she said that, she calmly pushed Jedd in the chest with one finger causing him to fall.  
  
"I said let him in, Arak, not down..."  
  
"Oops, my mistake."  
  
"Yeah, I bet," Jedd muttered, climbing in the window.  
  
Gohan just laughed, "Ok, I'm taking us to my house, then out for training for the tournament."  
  
Jedd shook his head, "Not interested in training, got other plans."  
  
Garon's eyes narrowed, "Oh? Like what?"  
  
Jedd's face took a serious expression, "In all honestly, I seriously doubt Gohan COULD train me. I'm only as strong as a normal human, and I all ready have my own fighting style."  
  
Garon smirked, "Yeah, the 'get my ass whooped' style!"  
  
Jedd grunted, "I fight with my wing blades, saiyan boy. And my empathy. Very different fighting techniques involved. And I didn't get my ass kicked by Popo's Bitch like you did with Nappa!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!"  
  
"And both of you watch you mouths," Gohan interrupted. Jedd sighed and walked over to a wall. Gohan continued, "You're in school still, so no foul language. Now then Jedd, just... what... were.... Ummm, what are you doing?"  
  
Jedd looked back, revealing a mirror he had been watching, "You said to watch my mouth."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
**  
  
Jedd, glaring: Ok, people. START REVIEWING!!! Especially you at RiverValley! Yeah, I know you're reading this! REVIEW! Wait, I know what it is! It's because I graduated from Mohave, isn't it! You think you're too good to review my stories because...huh? I actually got a-URK-.  
  
Garon, who just hit Jedd from behind: Forgive him, he's an idiot. Better yet, don't. 


	11. Days of Our Lives

Disclaimer: Jedd: Hmmmmm. Hey Garon, Arak, we've a problem.  
  
Arak: What's that?  
  
Jedd: I can't think of anything funny to do for the disclaimer.  
  
Garon hits Jedd between the legs with a baseball bat: Problem solved.  
  
Arak: Jedd doesn't own DBZ, but does own trihawks and cat children. Hey Garon, give me that bat. *Takes bat and also hits Jedd, same spot*  
  
Jedd, cringing on the ground in pain,: I hate all of you.  
  
Garon: That's what you get for badmouthing RiverValley!  
  
**  
  
DBOA Chapter 9 Days of our Lives  
  
** Day 1 **  
  
They were all there, on the planet of the Supreme Kai. The North, South, East, West, Grand, Supreme, and Elder Kais. They had been put there and stranded by the mysterious cloaked man. Unable to get off the planet, and unable to contact anyone, they were out of the picture.  
  
And Elder was not taking this quietly, much to the others distress, "The nerve of him! How dare he do this to me, after all! I'm an old man, I've got rights and privileges! This is rude and uncalled for conduct! When I get my hands on Fyr, I'll give him and earful!"  
  
Supreme looked up, "Fyr? That's the madman's name? How do you know him, Elder?"  
  
Elder froze in midrant, then turned to look at the assorted Kais, "You mean you don't know? You can't tell?" All he got was a bunch of shaking heads. "Honestly, kids today! Don't pay any attention to history! Fyr is a Kai, like us!"  
  
South jumped up, "Whaaaat?! How can HE be a Kai?!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND MAYBE I'LL TELL YOU!!!!" Elder shouted, causing South to fall backwards, "That's better. Since you're all so uneducated, I'll just have to explain this, then. Millenia ago there was another Kai, the Kai of Death. He determined where souls would go when they came to the Otherworld. But after centuries of centuries of seeing evil hearts, of dealing with cruel people, he lost faith in life and sought to destroy it.  
  
"Because he was the Kai of Death, he was able to take the souls of the dead and use them to make himself more powerful. When he started killing, he would grow more powerful still, with the souls of those he destroyed. Galaxy after galaxy fell before him, and he became unstoppable, until he came to the planet of the Saiyans. In a mighty showdown, one saiyan, pushed beyond his limits by watching his friends and family slaughtered before him, turned into the final form of Super Saiyan, and killed Fyr, at the cost of his own life.  
  
"But, as you have seen with Northern Kai, we still retain our bodies, even after death. So us Kais sealed Fyr away, so he'd never be released again. I'm afraid that battle with Buu must have cracked the seal we set upon him, and he's finally broken free. Or he was free and had been lying low. Whatever the case, Fyr is free, gaining the strength of every person that dies, and he's out for blood."  
  
**  
  
Fyr stood there, thinking. A Cat Child...very rare. Cat Children were a very interesting species. They looked almost human, with feline ears and a tail. But it was their powers that made them interesting. The most frail and weakest of this species had as much raw physical strength as Spopovitch had, but that was it. They couldn't use energy waves, nor could they fly. But in contrast, they were energy resistant, making energy waves useless against them, then there was the fact that they could transform. Into what, he didn't know.  
  
He had learned all this from a soul he had devoured, the soul of a Cat Child. And now he knew what else was heading for Earth. A Cat Child, who shared the planet that the Trihawks lived on, who was the Trihawks mortal enemy.  
  
**  
  
Garon gasped for breath as he sparred with Arak. After a while, they had figured out how to make her a lethal opponent. As soon as she had figured out how to use telekinesis, she added that power to her punches and kicks. The result was meant she could match him blow for blow. Add to the fact she could simply use her telekinesis to hit him, she was keeping him on his toes, even though they were flying.  
  
Gohan watched from below. His training was simple, wear really heavy clothes and fight until he stopped them. It had already been 3 hours since they had started, and they hadn't stopped yet, not even for a break.  
  
AND THAT BITCH WAS CONSTANTLY IN HIS HEAD!!! She was reading his mind so she knew what he would do even as he tried it. The only good part was that it was with all these advantages that put her on an equal fighting level with him. Finally, Gohan called them down, and they had to do a series of stretches. After 10 minutes of that, they were allowed to relax. Looking around, Garon noticed Jedd still wasn't around, oh well. Garon still couldn't believe it, he was actually going to participate in the World's Martial Arts Tournament, only a week away! Gohan had said afterwards, he'd teach them energy waves. Life was getting better.  
  
**  
  
Chi Chi chuckled, "Well, you're certainly handy in the kitchen!"  
  
Jedd laughed, "Just call me the lean, mean, vegetable cutting machine!" He tossed several carrots into the air and in a series of swipes, skinned them, cut off the ends, and cut them into cubic pieces. This was his training, working on his accuracy with his wings, and he was getting very good with them. Also, he was making sure to use his empathy to make Chi Chi feel happy around him, this way she wouldn't feel like hitting him on the head with a frying pan because of his dumb jokes.  
  
While Garon and Arak had been training with Gohan, he had been busy training in his own way, and felt fairly confident that he stood a good chance at actually LIVING through the tournament. As he thought that, he felt someone laughing in the back of his head.  
  
'Oh, shut up, Jayla,' he thought at her.  
  
**  
  
Brolly looked around. The tournament grounds themselves were empty. But there was already a crowd of people eagerly waiting outside for the tournament to start in 1 week. 1 week and Kakarot would show up for the tournament. 1 week, and he'd be able to fight a REAL one on one battle with him. Oh yes, he'd wait for this...  
  
**  
  
Fyr smiled, things were going very well. All his fighters now were powered by the Juuin magic, magic from the combined powers of Bipidy and Bopidy. On top of that, he had the two working on a special project even now, a very special project.  
  
And even Dr. Gero was helping. It seemed Cell WASN'T his last experiment. Cell had a sister, Ary, who remained shut down. She was a defective version of Cell because Piccolo's cells wouldn't take with her, though all the others did. Because of this defect, Gero had installed the energy absorbing devices into her hands.  
  
Soon, he'd have even more warriors. Yes, things were going better than he had even dared hope. He reached up and pulled back his hood. He looked human, except for his pitch black eyes. He had short, ebony hair with a strife of ivory white down the middle. He took a deep breath, and smiled, "With those souls I've taken, I've finally gotten my body back, but I'm still nothing but a shadow of my former self, but this is a start. For every person that dies anywhere, I grow stronger. My gift, as the Death Kai.  
  
** Day 2 **  
  
Jedd groaned, bored. There was literally NOTHING to do around this house! He was at Hercules home. Apparently Vegeta had banned him from being anywhere near Capsule Corp., and frankly until he found out what the deal was with this 'Jayla', he didn't want to see Vegeta. Though she had been very helpful as of late. He had learned a great deal about her, like she had once been a trihawk, meaning that this was a species that existed in this dimension, before she had died. That had been a shock, finding out he was possessed in a fashion.  
  
But with her help, he had a major trump card he could use against Arak and Garon in the WMAT, and he had another one, a very special trump card.  
  
....................  
  
BUT HE WAS STILL BORED!!!!  
  
He looked at his travel bag, which he had kept brought with him and began rummaging through it. His CD case, CD walkman, Yu-Gi-Oh deck, cell phone, and Garon's Yu-Gi-Oh deck? Oh yeah, he had grabbed that before being transported here. Well, he could duel, but with whom?  
  
Goku walked in and Jedd smiled, "Hey Goku! Want to learn a cool game?"  
  
Goku walked over, "What game?"  
  
Jedd handed him Garon's deck, Set, "It's a card game called Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
Goku took the rubberband bound deck and looked at it, raised it above his head and looked under it, then from side to side, "Ummm, ok!"  
  
Jedd pulled out his own deck, Puck, "Ok, first let me tell you the rules..."  
  
**  
  
3 hours later  
  
**  
  
Garon pushed the door open and staggered inside, Arak right behind him with Gohan following. He and Arak were about to drop from exhaustion because of the intense training. And things were just going to get harder and harder. As much as he got stronger from his saiyan powers, Arak's psychic abilities were growing just as fast!  
  
While there was little sparring today, his training had been hard. He had spent the day working on his accuracy by throwing rocks at a target so far away he could barely see it! That, or he'd be bench pressing boulders while Arak pushed down on them as hard as she could with her telekinesis, the end result being a very fine pile of sand that used to be a boulder.  
  
As he walked in the room, he saw Jedd and Goku playing something. Fuck, didn't that dolt do anything? Did he even bother training?! And what were they play-?.....!!!!!  
  
"THAT'S MY DECK!!!!"  
  
Jedd's head snapped towards him, eyes wide, "Oh shit!"  
  
As Jedd bolted, Garon gave chase, "GET BACK HERE YOU!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT MY DECK, AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"  
  
"HEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
"AND YOU LET KAKAROT TOUCH IT! DAMN YOU!"  
  
Arak groaned and went to take a shower while Goku, unaware that his opponent had just been chased away, still tried to figure out his move.  
  
**  
  
Night 2  
  
**  
  
Jedd stood at the top of the tree, arms outstretched and wings released. There was only one thing he needed to practice, and that was his flying. A trihawk at full flying speed could go as fast as a ss2.  
  
Opening his eyes, he jump from the tree and swung his arms down. Unlike the others, he had to flap his arms to fly, but those wings on them made a big difference in ariel acrobatics, and he was going to practice every trick he could think of.  
  
Maneuver after maneuver, time passed, and Jedd crashed once again into another tree. Sitting on a branch, he waited for the world to stop spinning around him. Once it did, he tried again and got even farther before hitting another tree. 'Ummm, you know, I could help,' came a voice in his head.  
  
'Oh, and how's that?' he asked.  
  
He head Jayla laugh, 'Well, I WAS a trihawk, so I've plenty of flying experience, and I've got a few tricks I could show you...errrr, well you know what I mean.'  
  
'Well, if you could get me to stop indenting myself in trees, I'd love your help.'  
  
'Then get ready, my student! Teacher Jayla's going to teach you everything she knows about flying!'  
  
'You know, there's got to be a joke somewhere about being possessed by your ghost teacher, but I'm in too much pain to think of it!'  
  
**  
  
Day 4  
  
**  
  
Garon slipped up behind Trunks while Arak pressed the frontal attack on their opponent. A sidekick to Trunk's side would have sent the half saiyan into the nearby mountain, except Arak hit him with a telekinetic blow, knocking him right back to Garon, who slammed fist after fist into Trunks stomach.  
  
He didn't even notice as Goten slipped up behind HIM, grabbed his, shoulder, turned him around, and calmly slammed his fist into Garon's face.  
  
Gohan had recruited Trunks and Goten to help train Garon and Arak that day for 2 on 2 battling. As it was, there were on an equal playing field now.  
  
Garon fell to the ground until he slammed his arms back and halted his descent. Throwing himself back in the fray, he charged right at Goten. He would have fought dirty, but that probably wouldn't go well with Gohan, so he had to keep this clean.  
  
Flying below Goten, Garon grabbed his leg and began swinging Goten around and around, over and over again, just like before ((private joke)). When he let go, he sent Goten careening into the mountain. Now it was Trunks again.  
  
He flew at the lavender haired boy.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta paced back and force, back and force. A trihawk......A TRIHAWK!!!! This was impossible. It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.  
  
And not because he didn't want it to be happening, but because it just plain COULDN'T be happening! IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!  
  
He was in his gravity chamber, set to 700 times normal gravity, and a ss2....and TICKED OFF!!!  
  
There was no way, no WAY IN HELL a trihawk could be here....he should know.....After all, he had killed the last trihawk himself....  
  
He stopped pacing at the memory, and shuddered. He looked out the window at the sky. How long ago had it been since he had gone to that planet as a child, how long ago since he killed.....  
  
**  
  
Jedd was surrounded by darkness. He and Jayla were trying something new....a first meeting. He was waiting for her to 'show up', and he didn't have to wait long as a form began shimmering in the darkness. She stood about his height, long, light blue hair pulled back in a pony tail, icy blue eyes, and the trihawk's blue wingblades.  
  
Jedd looked at her, "Hmmm, blue seems to be the color with trihawks, doesn't it?"  
  
Jayla laughed, "Better believe it! Now, lets get to training, I'm not staying in the body of a guy that doesn't know how to fly WITHOUT hitting trees!"  
  
Jedd grinned, "Training training training, that's all that goes on around here!"  
  
Jayla smirked, "At least you can train in your sleep, how's that for an advantage, empath boy!"  
  
Jedd nodded, laughing, "Anytime you're ready, empath girl!"  
  
**  
  
Day 6  
  
**  
  
Bulma looked around, "Is everyone ready to go? Where's Jedd?"  
  
Garon smirked, "Probably still in bed."  
  
A voice came up from behind him, "Probably behind the short guy."  
  
Garon chuckled, turning around, "You're awake before noon!"  
  
Jedd groaned, "Dawn, it's just Damn with an upside down W. So, when we leaving? I could use a good fly to stretch my arms."  
  
Bulma looked at him, "You're flying by yourself?"  
  
"I don't want to be near the spoilsport husband of yours. And unlike my lazy counterparts, I'm still training!"  
  
Garon glared at him "FUCK YOU! I'm flying there myself too!"  
  
Arak chimed in, "Count me in also! I bet we get there before you do!"  
  
Jedd laughed, "I'll fly circles around you two, figure eight style even!"  
  
Bulma smiled, "Then I guess we're ready to go!"  
  
**  
  
Garon looked around, but he couldn't find Jedd anywhere. They had only been flying for 20 minutes and he had lost the trihawk all ready! Damn that Jedd, where did he-  
  
"GARON! LOOK OUT!" Arak screamed, throwing a mental picture of a trihawk diving from the clouds at him.  
  
Garon banked a hard right and something flew by right where he had been. He watched Jedd speed towards the ground, then arc back up, spinning as he did. In the span of a single second, he was back in the clouds again. "SHOW OFF!" he yelled at Jedd.  
  
Laughter echoed around him, "I thought you two were supposed to have been training. Come on and catch me!"  
  
Arak searched around with her mind, "He's moving too fast for me to get a lock on him, FUCK! I can't read him!"  
  
Garon grinned, "Then we'll just have to catch him!" He gave chase flying up in the clouds with Arak right behind him. But as he got above the clouds, he notice Jedd was still no where to be seen. Thinking he must have gone below the clouds, he ducked under them again, but still no Jedd.  
  
Arak called out as a thought occurred to her, "Ummm, Garon? You don't think....."  
  
Garon looked back at her, slowing down until they were side by side, "Think what?" "Well, he's an empath.....so he might be able to feel where WE are by our emotions, and that's how he's hiding?"  
  
Garon stared ahead, then let out a string of curses, "DAMN HIM!! He's CHEATING!"  
  
"Am I?" asked a voice from above them.  
  
Garon and Arak looked up in time to see Jedd launch himself higher, and higher.....and higher until he was nothing but a speck.  
  
It was Arak that was able to talk first, "Well, that explains where he went, now how do we get to him? He's too high up!"  
  
She was about to say more when Jedd did another dive bomb.  
  
Garon groaned, "I'm really beginning to hate trihawks! How the fuck can he be so fast?"  
  
**  
  
Gohan watched all the activities from inside the plane. The trihawk's speed was incredible. Now he could see why Jedd had been confident about not being caught. Even Arak would have a hard time catching him at that speed! And that empathy of his, there was no telling what limits there were on that gift, or what he could do with it. He didn't have much time to study it, but what he had learned scared him.  
  
Jedd had the ability not only to feel emotions, but transmit them also. That explained the cold fear he had felt right before Jedd had killed Spopovitch. Transmitting alone was dangerous enough, but there were other things. An empath could also feel what hurt a person, or make someone feel the empaths pain, emotional OR physical. Fighting an empath could be like fighting yourself!  
  
An empath, a psychic, and a powerhouse. These three teens had come into this world somehow, and no one, not even them, knew why. What was going on?  
  
He shook his head, feeling as if he had just made a horrible pun.  
  
Well, with the tournament the day after tomorrow, he'd have to worry about beating these kids.  
  
**  
  
Jedd couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he watched his friends below him. With his empathy, he could feel whenever Arak tried something with he psychic powers, and was able to avoid whatever it was. He couldn't tell what she was trying, only that she was trying something.  
  
Well, they'd find out he had learned much more than how to just fly. He was no powerhouse, but speed was all he needed to win this tournament, and he planned on winning. And with his two trump cards, one for Garon and Arak, the other a major back up card, he planned on taking this place by storm.  
  
And things were going according to his little plan right now. By dodging the two, he was throwing off their game, as it were. If he could keep it up, well, all the better for him at the tournament.  
  
**  
  
Garon: What the fuck? You get trump cards? What are they?  
  
Jedd: Why would I tell you? If I did, you'd be able to prepare against them!  
  
Arak: I'll just read your....mind? Hey, why can't I read your mind?!  
  
Jedd: I lost my mind years ago, it kept trying to come back but I'd just send it away!  
  
Arak: No, really? Why can't I read your mind?  
  
Jedd: I'm serious, I don't have a-URK-  
  
Garon, who just blasted Jedd: What? I got to hurt him SOMEhow every muse!  
  
Jedd:.....medic.....  
  
Garon, thinking of something, gives Jedd a sensu bean: Now, what the hell was with all the plot in this chapter?  
  
Jedd: Urk, there were a lot of things that had to be answered, so I just used this chapter to connect all the dots, and put in our training to make it actually sound like a story. Pretty ingenious, no?  
  
Garon, hitting Jedd with the baseball bat from before, same area: No.  
  
Arak: MY TURN!!  
  
Jedd:......I hate you all! 


	12. Character Analysis: Arak

Character Analysis: Arak ((Pronounced Eric))  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Shoulder length, purple.  
  
Height: 5 foot 6 inches.  
  
The voice of reason, with a cruel streak. She came from a third dimension, how is still unknown. She wields great psychic powers and uses them to their fullest extent. Not exactly physically strong, she lets others do her work and covers them with her psychic abilities. Little is known about her origins, but she can quickly earn the trust of nearly everyone. 


	13. Tournament, part 1

Disclaimer: Jedd: Oh red Shenron, I wish for revenge on Garon and Arak!  
  
Red Shenron: Hell no.  
  
Jedd: Then can I own DBZ?  
  
Red Shenron: Fuck no.  
  
Jedd: Sigh  
  
Red Shenron: Now start writing you fuck!  
  
Jedd: Why should I?  
  
Garon and Arak appear, holding the baseball bat.  
  
Jedd: OK OK!!! I'M WRITING I'M WRITING!!!  
  
Garon and Arak: TOO LATE!! WHAM!  
  
Jedd: I hate you guys.......

Break   
  
DragonBall OA   
Chapter 10.   
Tournament, Special 10th Chapter Edition

Break   
  
A/N: This is the 10th chapter, so this is a special edition chapter. The WHOLE tournament will take place in a 2 part chapter, the tryouts and the tournament itself. So prepare for Chapter 10, part 1!

Break   
  
They were led to a crowded room where the tryouts for the World Martial Arts Tournament were going to be held. Arak looked around, "Wow, there's a lot of people here!"  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah, just stay close, we're all ready registered, so all we have to do is wait until they're ready.....meanwhile it's lunch time!"  
  
Garon and Arak groaned as they followed Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and 18. Only 5 of the Z warriors were going to enter the tournament this year. Garon blinked, looking around, "Where'd Jedd go?" "To the bathroom," Arak answered.  
  
"Oh," he didn't say more because just then they came to the snack bar....and had to refrain Goku from literally diving right in.  
  
"But....But I'm hungry!" he cried, reaching for the food.

Break   
  
Brolly didn't even clench a fist as he watched Goku make a fool of himself. He was keeping an extra careful check on his powers. He wanted a 1 on 1 fight with Goku, and he was going to get it.  
  
Turning, he found himself staring at a long, blue haired boy with a Capsule Corp. jacket on. The boy had blue eyes, and was standing about half a head smaller than him.  
  
Brolly snorted, "Can I help you?"  
  
The boy smiled, "Keep a check on your powers, Brolly. And if we fight, please don't kill me!" With that, the boy walked away.  
  
Brolly stared, 'How....how did he know my name?!'

Break   
  
Jedd cheered in his mind. He had just talked to his favorite DBZ character, and LIVED TO TELL ABOUT IT!!!!  
  
And he was in the WMAT! How could this get any better? Well, he could think of a couple things, but things were good enough. He put on his headphones and changed the song. Ooooh, he liked this one. He began singing his version of the song.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome to the world of You Damn Ho!   
Maximillion don't fuck with us!   
Don't pull that shit on me! I'll attack defend Until the end Just to keep you away from me!   
Unlike Yami Yugi!"

Break   
  
Fyr looked watched along with everyone else. He had his cloak and hood back on again. They were interested in watching the tournament as well. Everyone was rooting for Brolly, hoping he'd kick Goku's ass.

Break   
  
Garon climbed up onto the platform. It was finally time to get these preliminary's out of the way. He looked at his wiry opponent, and smirked. The moment the started bell rang the wiry man ran at Garon, and slammed his fist into his stomach.  
  
Garon hardly felt it.  
  
Though the other guy's hand felt like it had just broken. Holding onto his hurt hand, he quickly forfeited and left.  
  
Garon laughed, "Well, that was quite pathetic!" He had some time before his next match, so he headed down to see how Arak was doing.  
  
When he saw her, he just had to smile. She had lifted her opponent in the air with her mind and was spinning him around and around until he too quit.  
  
As Arak got down, he caught her eye and motioned to the platform where Jedd was supposed to be fighting at. As he made his way there, she caught up with him, "This has been pretty easy. But I doubt it'll be this easy for Jedd, he doesn't have any super strength or anything like that."  
  
Garon shook his head, "His empathy. Don't count that out."  
  
Arak gave him a sidelong glance, "And what can he do by playing with our emotions? Make us cry?"  
  
Garon sighed as they reached the platform and waited for Jedd's match, "I don't know, but he did use it to beat Spopovitch."  
  
Arak snorted, "No, he used his wing blades to beat Spopovitch. And he has to be extra careful with those, no killing allowed here!"  
  
Garon's eyes narrowed as he spotted Jedd in the crowd, "He's got something planned. He ALWAYS has something up his sleeve, and I bet it deals with that fucking empathy. You might dismiss it, but I won't..."  
  
Arak looked at Jedd, whose head was bobbing slightly in tune to some song he was listening to, "If you say so. It seems like a useless power in a fight like this. In a real one, maybe, but this?"  
  
Garon didn't have a chance to answer as Jedd stepped forward. It was finally his turn. Jumping up on the platform, he faced.....Yamcha?!  
  
Yamcha smiled at him, "So, you going to take those things off and fight? I want to get this over with."  
  
Jedd didn't seem to have heard him, his head still bouncing in tune to whatever it was he was listening to.  
  
"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
Jedd looked up, startled. Fishing out his CD player from his pocket he quickly hit a button, then looked up at the impatient fighter, "What was that?"  
  
Yamcha glared and answered through gritted teeth, "It's....Time....To....Fight!"  
  
Jedd looked surprised, "Oh, sorry." He took off his headphones and handed the electronics to the ref, "Take care of these for me."  
  
Arak stared, "Is he always like this?"  
  
Garon, for the umpteenth time, groaned, "Sadly, yes."  
  
Jedd rolled his shoulders back, then grinned, "Ok, ready."  
  
Yamcha muttered under his breath, "About time!"  
  
"Well, are you going to start? I can't wait on you forever!"  
  
Yamcha stared, "What?! We're waiting on you!!"  
  
Jedd shook his head, "No we're not. We're waiting for you! I'm here, ready to start, and you're just standing there!"  
  
Yamcha's face slowly went red. Breathing deeply, "Fine. I"ll attack!" With that, he charged right at Jedd, who stood there, smiling.  
  
Yamcha pulled his right arm back, then swung it right at Jedd's face. Jedd grabbed Yamcha's right arm by the wrist, and put his right foot against Yamcha's mid section, all this while he leaned backwards. Holding onto the startled Yamcha, he pulled the fighter forward as he rolled backwards and flipped Yamcha over him....and out of the ring with a crash.  
  
Jedd got up and looked down at Yamcha, "Does this mean I won?"

Break   
  
Fyr stared. So did everyone else.  
  
Frieza snorted, "The kid's an idiot!"  
  
Rakoom nodded, "Yeah, why even I'M smarter than him!" "And both of you are morons, if you believe that."  
  
Everyone, including Fyr, turned and looked at the speaker.  
  
17 stood there, arms crossed across his chest, a sour expression on his face. "He's faking it. Instead of intimidating his opponent, he threw him off by acting like a retard. He used his brains to win."  
  
Fyr slowly nodded, "Each one is clever in their own way. This one," he looked at the trihawk in his image portal, "is clever in throwing others off. The saiyan, Garon, seems quite capable of keeping his cool under pressure, and keeping his cool. He'll be difficult the confuse in battle. And the third...." he growled, "is a mystery, even for me. Her psychic powers confuse my own powers. She's the wild card."

Break   
  
The prelims were halfway through, and everyone was taking a break. But Garon had found something out that didn't set well with him.  
  
"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT IN THE PRELIMINARIES?!"  
  
Goku smiled, "Nope. Hercule pulled some strings and got us straight into the real tournament. He tried for you three as well, but they officials wouldn't do it."  
  
Garon looked furious, but Jedd just laughed, putting one hand on Garon's shoulder, "Think of it this way, you can beat more people up!"  
  
Garon paused, "Oh....oh yeah!"  
  
Goku blinked, "What? That's not why you should be here. It's for the challenge and -"  
  
Garon cut him off, "Look, you're lips are moving, but all I'm hearing is BLAH BLAH BLAH! Now shut the fuck up!"  
  
Goku stared at him, "That's not very nice."  
  
Garon snorted, "Well, I'm not very nice!"  
  
Goku, "No kidding!"  
  
Garon, "I'm not kidding!"  
  
Goku, "That's what I said!"  
  
Garon, "Good, now shut the fuck up!"  
  
"You should try to be nicer to people!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because good things happen to good people!"  
  
Garon froze, glared, then stormed off.  
  
Goku blinked as Jedd shook his head as the others looked at him confused, "Touchy subject. His girl friend was killed by a drunk driver. The fucking bitch payed and screwed her way out of punishment. The most she got was a slap on the wrist."  
  
Everyone stared at him. Finally, Arak spoke up, "Now....THAT sucks!"  
  
Jedd nodded, "Mitsy is nothing more than a murderer as far as I'm concerned."

Break   
  
Garon glared at his opponent, almost daring him to attack. The boxer stared at him. The two just stood there, not moving. The boxer looked left, then right, gulped and began making his way towards Garon.  
  
Garon punched him in the chest so fast no one caught it, except the Z fights, Jedd, and Arak of course. The boxer flew out the ring and crashed into the wall. Garon looked around, "I'll take any of you on, right now. I'm sick of waiting for the tournament to start, let's get this going, NOW!"  
  
An approaching person caught his eye, "So, Jedd. You gonna get some?"  
  
Jedd shook his head, "They're not her. They don't know her. They-"  
  
"I know that! Shut up!"  
  
"After you!"  
  
"Not happening!"  
  
"Then neither am I!"  
  
"That's it, you're dead!" Garon started after Jedd.  
  
"Gotta catch me, slug boy!" Jedd laughed before darting off, Garon right after him.  
  
Arak stared. 'Well, Jedd certainly DOES know how to handle Garon. That much is certain.' Suddenly, she looked up. It felt like someone was watching her.....but there was no one there, at least not on the ceiling. Lowering her gaze, she scanned the crowd around her, but couldn't trace the strange feeling she felt.

Break   
  
By the time Garon was due to fight again, he had regained his composure, and was fighting as normal again. It didn't take them long to run through the rest of the competition. Of course, Brolly did the same. He won each fight with even less effort than the last.  
  
And now, at long last, the tournament.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Garon, Arak, Brolli((he had a mask covering his head)), Jedd, 18, Hercule, Trunks, Pan, and several other people were in the tournament. It was about to begin.  
  
The gang was talking to each other when one of the other fighters came up, "Well, it's been a long time!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. How......how the fuck did they miss seeing HIM?!

Break   
  
Garon, holding the bat: Now.....are you going to be a good little birdy, or am I going to have to hurt you? Tell me who they missed.  
  
Jedd: MMMMPH, mph!  
  
Arak: It seems he can't talk, being tied and gagged and all.  
  
Garon, grinning insanely: Sucks to be him then! You know what comes next....same place  
  
Arak: MY TURN!!!  
  
Jedd: MmmmMPhmmpH....((I hate you all!))


	14. Tournament, part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Trihawks.

Note:

I know I said this was going to be a two part chapter, but it's now going to be a three, if not four. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get even this up, but there have been a large run of problems here on my end, as well as distractions, and more problems. Between my laptop dying, with most of this chapter on it, finally doing a recount of what was written on the laptop on another computer, to getting the laptop back, but not able to get to the story, and frustrations, I've finally gotten the two parts merged, and hopefully I'll be back up and ready to be writing this story again. I again apologize to any and everyone who's been reading this story, and hope that I'll be able to keep it going again.

Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Dragonball OA

Chapter 10, part 2

Tournament, part 2.

break

Jedd sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed as he sat on the branch. He wasn't with the others. He was too busy for that. He had to prepare.

God. He'd need every trick he had to have a chance on winning this. Brolly! For the love of God, BROLLY WAS HERE!

And he hadn't told anyone... why couldn't he bring himself to tell anyone! ANYTHING!

Realizing he was getting worked up, he took a deep breath, then another, forcing himself to calm down. Listening to the sounds of the eager crowd, the sounds of the birds above him, and the sounds of the other participants, he slowly opened his eyes.

He was in a tournament...

A fighting tournament.

He had been in only a handful of fights in his life. This was because he had a knack for avoiding them by talking his way free. But there was no talking this time. He would be fighting. He had already been fighting.

But those had been easy, the rest...chances were there would be people getting hurt. His trump cards... one he could use easily...but his main one? That one was very dangerous... people could get hurt by it. There was no telling just what could happen if...WHEN he used it.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it until the very end.

break

It was Trunks. The future Trunks. The present Trunks was staring at his counterpart as if he had just seen a ghost while the future Trunks just smiled, "And just how is everyone?"

It was Goku who was able to answer first, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the future!"

F. Trunks smiled, "I came back for the tournament. I kind of missed everyone, so I just thought I'd...drop in. If that's all right, that is."

Gohan laughed, "Of course it is... But I do have to warn you about something."

F. Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Oh? About what?"

18 just shook her head as she stood behind him. Gohan gave a nervous grin, "Umm...I'd like you to meet Krillin's wife?"

F. Trunks turned around and froze. Now both Trunks looked like they had seen a ghost. "You're still alive!"

"It's good to see you again too."

F. Trunks whirled around. "What is she still doing here?" he demanded, accusingly.

Garon sighed, stepping forward, "She's good, she's got very bad taste in men, and leave it at that."

F. Trunks looked down at Garon, "And who are you?"

Trunks finally found his voice, "He's...Garon..."

F. Trunks turned his gaze to his younger self. They looked at each other in silence, not really knowing what to say to one another. After all, what did one say to one's time counterpart?

"Ooooooh! I'm either seeing in double, Trunks had a twin, or someone cloned him!" Jedd piped up as he walked up, hands in his jacket pockets.

F. Trunks looked over at him, "Is...there anything anyone wants to tell me? Like what's going on?"

Arak grinned, "Yeah! There's more of us here now than when you left!"

F. Trunks looked at her, noticing her for the first time, "...What's going on?"

break

"LAAAADIIIEEEESSSSS and Gentlemen! May I have your attention please! The World Martial Arts Tournament is about to start! The fighting line up has been decided! But there is one new rule for this year's tournament! In popularity with the last match with the previous tournament... the last four fighters in the tournament will be put together to fight in a four way battle royal!

"And now, I'd like to present to you, our first contender! He is the greatest, the champion, HERCULE!"

The announcer's voice was immediately drowned out as the aging champion appeared and began walking down, waving to his fans. Finally...ten minutes later, the crowd died down enough so that the announcer could be heard again.

"And his opponent, making his debut to the tournament, JEDD-aaaahhhhh...Jeeeeedd...Sh...Shmall...Shoooohall...Swally...Uhhhh..."

"SHUAL-IYISTE! It's JEDD SHUAL-IYISTE!" screamed Jedd as he walked down the path, the crowd laughing at the announcer.

"Ummm...What he said, folks! Jedd Swallyteestay!"

Jedd groaned as he made his way up the steps. Standing in the ring, he slid his jacket off and tossed it to the ground behind him, his wing blades sparkling in the sunlight.

"HEY! No weapons allowed!"

Jedd sighed and looked back at the announcer, "They're a part of my body! That makes them legal!"

The announcer looked at the judge table where one nodded, allowing the match to proceed. "Ok, then. The first round is Jedd vs...HERCULE! READY? BEGIN!"

Jedd immediately raised both hands and turned his body sideways, all while putting most of his weight on his back foot. But strangely enough, Hercule didn't move, staring at Jedd with a thoughtful expression on his face. Sighing, he shook his head.

Walking to the announcer, he took the microphone, "I know you all came here to see me kick everyone's butt and send them back home packing. But I'm afraid that won't happen." He stopped as the crowd suddenly booed at that, "I'm retiring. This boy, Jedd, his friends Garon and Arak, are my trainees. I have taught them everything they know, and they shall take my place protecting the world.

"I have gotten old, my people. Too old. I'm afraid that I can't protect Earth anymore. My apprentices will take my place...I'm sorry...but before I go..." During all this, he had been making his way closer and closer to Jedd, and now he slammed his fist into the trihawks stomach, then back handed him, sending him to the ground.

Then, as the stunned crowd watched, he began walking back. As he went down the steps, leaving the ring, he heard someone yell, "We love you Hercule!" Then the crowd erupted.

Turning around, he grinned as thrust his hand out, fingers spread in a V.

...Meanwhile Jedd lay there, gasping for breath. "Why me? What's going on?"

break

"Well well well! If it isn't our great champion!" jeered Garon as Jedd walked past, earning him a dirty look from the sore trihawk. Garon just grinned, "What? Can't take a small beating? And from HERCULE of all people! That pathetic human?"

"Pathetic if you can handle super strong blows and fuck, but I can't! I'm not some muscle freak!"

"Who you calling a freak, dolt!"

"You!" Garon glared, then laughed, Jedd smirking besides him, "Just try not to get hurt too much out there."

Garon nodded. "18's out there right now. Some nobody, shouldn't take long."

"18! 18's in the fight after mine!"

Garon gave an evil smirk, "Yup. And since there's no chance of her losing, that means your next opponent will be..."

Jedd groaned, whimpering softly.

Garon patted him on the back as the two sat down, "There there, it'll be all right...for me and Arak. You'll just have to watch one of us win from the sidelines. You'll cheer for me right?"

Jedd looked down, then back at Garon, grinning wickedly as he held up two fingers, "Most people have an ace up their sleeve...I have two."

Garon frowned, cracking his knuckles, "And they are-" he blinked as Jedd faded away.

Jedd laughed, standing by his friend's side still holding up the two fingers, "Speed," he put down his index finger, leaving his middle finger up, "and empathy." ... He left the middle finger up.

Garon punched lightly at the trihawk, who jumped nimbly away, laughing. But inside, he was still frowning, thinking hard. 'Speed and empathy...bull...fucking...shit! He only considers something and ace if no one else KNOWS about it first. He's got a couple new tricks, but what are they. I'd be willing to bet my best Yu-Gi-Oh card that he told me that to throw me off my game!'

Arak walked up, "Hey guys! What's up...greaaat fight by the way, Jedd. At this rate...you'll die."

Jedd looked at her...and flipped her off.

Arak laughed, "No thank you." She looked around then spoke in a softer voice, "I've been thinking..."

Jedd interrupted, "That must be painful."

She gave him a dirty look, "I mean about how we got here."

Garon cocked his head, "Who cares?"

Jedd raised his hand.

Garon, without looking at the trihawk, "You don't count, Jedd."

Jedd put his hand back down.

Arak sighed, "Stop kidding around. I mean it, how did we get here?"

Garon shrugged, "How would I know? Why does it matter?"

"Because Spopovicth and Nappa also came back. I want to know how."

Jedd thought for a moment, "Maybe they found a way back, but it also brings another person along for the ride, which is why we're here?"

Arak shook her head, "There's three of us, but there were only two of them."

Jedd muttered, "Then I've no idea."

Garon spoke up, "That's nothing new."

Jedd glared, "Fuck you!"

Arak groaned, "Can't you two stop fighting for two seconds?"

Both Garon and Jedd stopped suddenly...then two seconds later, started yelling again.

Arak shook her head, walking away muttering, "I hate you all."

break

Garon smirked, and uppercutted the lavendered haired boy in to the air, then took off after him. Flying past him, Garon twisted and flipped, swinging on leg out in a vicious arc, and connecting solidly against Trunk's back in his downward kick.

Trunks spiralled down to the ground. Gaining control, he flipped and and landed on his feet. Staggering, he looked up, hunting for Garon. Seeing him, Trunks threw his hand up and sent a blast of energy at the charging saiyan.

Garon, swinging one arm in front of him, knocked the ball of energy away into the sky, and continued his descent, pulling one fist back as he closed in on Trunks. His smirk never left as Trunks launched himself at Garon. Lashing out, Garon punched as hard as he could, and was met with an equal force as Trunks's fist hit Garon's. Pulling back his stinging hand, Garon punched with his other fist.

Trunks blocked with his arm, and planted his knee into Garon's stomach. Feeling the blow connect, Trunks pulled back Garon by his hair, and punched at Garon's face.

The blow never made it. Grabbing the incoming fist with one hand, grabbing the hand that just release his hair with the other, Garon threw his head back, then forward, smashing his forehead into Trunks's nose. holding his fists together, he brought them back, the slammed them across Trunks's face. Then, he kick, landing a side kick into Trunks's kidneys.

Trunks fell to the ground, luckily landing in the ring, though one arm was hanging off over the edge. Garon landed besides the fallen fighter, and kicked him off the arena. Turning, he didn't see Trunks floating a foot above the ground.

Trunks rose slowly, blood trickling down his mouth, one eye shut. As he pulled back his fist to punch, Garon whirled around, and kicked, sending Trunks careening into the wall, then onto the ground. Smirking Garon clapped his hands clean, then left the arena as his victory was declared.

break

Garon sat there next to Jedd, sulking. Arak stared at them, shaking her head, amused. She had just finished her little 'fight' with someone whose name she couldn't even remember...after Marai Trunks had gotten done fighting another loser. As it stood, Jedd got to look forward to fighting 18, Garon got to fight another Trunks, and from the looks of things...she was going to get ANOTHER loser. Then there was a loser fighting Vegeta, and another fighting Goku, so those two were bound to fight one another in their next round.

Jedd sighed, "Why me?"

Garon snorted, "What are you complaining about? I go from wussy Trunks to super Trunks! I'll take 18 over this Trunks any day!"

Arak merely shook her head, "Fuck, I'd rather have either of them. At least you two get to do some fighting! I get to twirl my oppenent around and around again."

Jedd looked up at her, "Lucky bitch."

"You know it!"

Goku walked up, "Come on guys, Vegeta's about to have his match! Let's go watch!"

Garon looked up, "Let's not-"

Jedd picked it up, "-and say we did."

Goku shrugged and walked off.

break

Vegeta looked at the masked person angrily, but his mind was anywhere but on the match ahead of him. There was still...no way a trihawk could be here. He knew it. It was impossible! Well, soon he'd be able to work some of his frustrations out on Kakarott. Soon. He just had to get this pest out of his way.

"And the next match is between the returning Vegeta, and the new comer...BROLY" the announcer yelled into his microphone.

Vegeta felt his very blood freeze.

break

Garon and Arak stared at each other, Jedd was still watching the ground, muttering under his breath. At once, Garon and Arak ran for the door, the saiyan grabbing Jedd on the way to see if it was true.

break

Vegeta watched as the figure pulled off his mask revealing Broly's face. Vegeta took an involuntary step backwards, "You!"

The saiyan laughed as the bell hit, "Come on, Prince of Saiyans. You're my appetizer before the main course!" He turned and looked over to Goku, who was staring at him in complete shock, "And you're it!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "You insolent freak of nature! You dare talk to me like that! I don't care if you are the legendary super saiyan, you're going down!" With that, a golden explosion surround the saiyan prince as he hurled himself at Broly, his turquise eyes flashing menacingly at the other saiyan.

Broly grinned, and in a similar flash of light, was super saiyan and charging. Vegeta drew his fist back and slammed it into Broly's chin. The larger fighter didn't even flinch as his hand darted out and wrapped itself around Vegeta's neck. He continued forward until the ring disappeared from beneath them, and calmly slammed Vegeta into the ground, "You're right, you're not even an appetizer. And certainly not worth my time."

Break

Jedd: I'd like to take this time to apologize yet again for the long absence, and hopefully I'll be able to get this fic back on the road again. Pray with me.


	15. Tournament, Stare Wars and Trump Cards

Disclaimer:

Jedd: I don't own DBZ, but I do own Trihawks! And I got to get this done with before Garon or Arak find out I'm updating again!

Jedd Shual-Iyiste  
DragonBall OA  
Chapter 12 now!  
Tournament part 3

They huddled together, each glancing at Broly as he sat in a corner, smirking at them. F. Trunks scowled, then turned back to the group, "How did he survive? I thought he was done for when the comet hit that planet!"

Goku shook his head, "He survived that and came to Earth, but my sons were able to take care of him that time. But I thought he was gone then."

Arak thought for a moment, "It's possible that he landed on another planet, whose inhabitants treated him. That's what happened to you after your fight with Frieza, right?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, that's right. But would Brolly accept help?"

Jedd shrugged, "Possible he wasn't in a position to do anything about, it was a pretty nasty kameha that hit him, after all."

18 glanced back at Brolly, "I fail to see the concern over this matter. Vegeta's pride aside, we're all alive and whole, we should just jump him now and take care of it!"

Goku looked at her, "We can't do that!"

18 snorted, "Oh yeah? And why not? Why shouldn't we take him out?"

Goku gave her a knowing look, "Because we can't fight in between the matches! And we can't kill him either or we'll be disqualified!"

The entire group, minus Goku, collapsed. 18 stood up and yelled, "You're an IDIOT, Goku! I'd say this is a bit more serious than a stupid tournament!"

Arak stood, "Actually, there's another reason we shouldn't go fighting him."

Garon nodded, glancing at Brolly, "The fuck is basically impossible to beat! He's taken comets and super kamehas and... and... Where'd Jedd go?"

Everyone blinked and looked, but the trihawk was gone. Then F. Trunks looked towards Brolly, "Oh no."

Jedd stood there, staring at Brolly. Brolly stared back. Jedd sat there, legs folded against his chest as he stared unblinkingly into Brolly's eyes.

Arak started towards him, "What is he? Is he suicidal? Doesn't he know what Brolly is capable of!"

Before she had taken a step, Garon grabbed her shoulder and stopped her, "Wait a minute," he stared hard, then smirked, "Stare wars. Great."

Everyone looked at him, until 18 spoke up, "And what the hell does that mean?"

Garon chuckled, "It means Jedd's having fun bugging Brolly, who can't touch Jedd less he be disqualified, as Kakarott said."

F. Trunks shook his head in disbelief, "Like a monster like that CARES about a tournament!"

Garon gave him a look, "He didn't kill anyone yet, did he?" F. Trunks blinked, startled. Garon took a breath, "I think, Brolly wants a real one on one match with Kakarott, so he's using the tournament to get it. After it's over, I'd say then all hell will break loose. Until then, he's trying to keep himself composed. And if anyone can't unsettle a person, it's Jedd." He glanced back at the two, who continued to stare at one another in an cold, unblinking stare.

Arak looked at them for a moment, "Is that really Jedd? He hasn't said a word. And he...looks different. Serious."

Garon chuckled, "You never played stare wars with him." Arak gave him a quizzical glance, but Garon ignored it, instead opting to watch the staring contest.

Goku was called away to fight his match, but the others stayed behind and continued to watch. Tears were streaming down Jedd's face as his eyes begged for relief, and even Brolly was crying from this new kind of strain. But still neither one even remotely cracked a smile, nor blinked.

Gohan came over and watched them, then tapped Arak on the shoulder, "Tell Father to take his match slowly. We've got someone going to Korens for sensu beans. I think we're going to need them."

Arak nodded and did that. The minutes ticked by as the 'battle' continued outside and the war waged inside.

Brolly's hands began clenching and flexing even as Jedd's breathing became ragged. But still neither one gave an inch. A bird trying to stare down a siberian tiger, who was waiting for the bird to turn away first.

But still, they remained there, barely moving.

Jedd's mind was slowly grinding into a turmoil. He concentrated on every part of Brolly's eyes. It was getting so hard to see, and the pain in his eyes kept growing. He had to blink. There was too much pain now for him to even FEEL like laughing, but he HAD to blink. He had to. It was getting harder to breathe, his stomach felt like it was about to start heaving, and his head was hurting.

He wasn't going to be able to hold it for much longer. He wasn't even sure how long he had been holding his own against this battle. Minutes, hours, longer? His every fiber was focused on keeping his eyes open, and Brollys face in view.

He swallowed dryly again. His mouth was completely dried out. And his eyes screamed louder at him. Then it was over. Strong hands gripped underneath his arms and pulled him away from the saiyan.

The moment forced his eyes to slammed shut even as he let out a pained groan. More hands pressed against him as someone forced something into his mouth. "Eat this," came a voice. Obediently he chewed and swallowed. Then a cup was pressed to his lips and he swallowed the water in it.

Almost immediately, his headache was gone, the pain in his eyes left, and his head felt cleared. Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly, "What I miss?"

18 stared down at him from amid the other faces, "Our match is about to start, so we had to break you two up." She nodded towards Brolly who was vigorously rubbing his eyes.

Jedd looked up at her, "Joy oh joy." Carefully, he took his breath. He felt just fine, but he didn't know how. Then it hit him, "Sensu bean?"

Garon nodded, "Sensu bean."

Jedd glanced at the ring where 18 was walking to, "Ass whooping time?"

Garon nodded again, "Ass whooping time."

"Joy oh joy."

"AND OUR NEXT CONTENDER...JEDD!" the announcer yelled into the microphone, opting not to try the last name again.

Jedd glanced back at Brolly, sighed, and walked down the path and up onto the ring. 18 watched him all the while.

"FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!"

Garon and Arak stood side by side, watching and waiting. Garon was beyond curious to see what Jedd had learned from his 'training'. Given the trihawk's attitude, it was going to be an interesting battle.

Almost immediately, 18 pressed the attack. Dashing straight for Jedd, she lashed out with side kick aimed for Jedd's chest.

Moving even faster than 18, Jedd jumped, pressed his hands against her foot, and flipped over her. 18 leaned back, dug her fingers into the ground, and flipped backwards, slamming her foot into Jedd's back as he jumped over her.

With a resounding thud, Jedd slammed into the ring. 18 quickly reached down and grabbed his neck. Pulling him into the air, she began choking him.

Jedd gagged and coughed, grabbing and scratching at her arm, but he didn't dare use his wing blades. He couldn't risk disqualification. Holding her wrist, he tried kicking her, but it wasn't any use. He might as well have been kicking a steel wall.

Glaring, he let go with his right hand, and pointed at her face. Before 18 had a chance to realize what he was about to do, a ball of energy appeared at the tip of his finger, then exploded in her face.

Garon's jaw dropped as 18 staggered backwards, clutching her face. "He...he knows energy waves! But how? Who taught him?" he asked surprised, glancing at Arak, but she just shook her head mystified. 'Trumps cards,' Garon thought to himself, 'This has to be one of his trumps cards. Fucking Ass! I just hope this is his ace!'

Jedd took in a ragged breath as he moved back away from 18. He was faster than she was, but she had experience on her side, and that made this fight largely in her favor. He was going to have to go all out. She was too powerful to knock out of the ring as it was, and she'd be able to feel him gathering energy, even if she couldn't see him yet. But she'd get her vision back soon enough.

That meant there was only one last thing to do, 'Jayla?'

I'm here, came the voice in his head, and I'm ready. Are you sure?

"Oh yeah," Jedd said aloud. Closing his eyes, he reached down and out with his empathy.

It was Arak's turned to blink. Jedd had said something out loud, but he wasn't talking to anybody...or was he? Jedd's energy seemed to be changing. No...it was like there was another there.

Then she felt it. Cold emptiness, abject terror, encompassing hate, suicidal despair, her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. Then it was gone. She looked at Garon, who merely muttered, "What the fuck?"

Then another form was beside her. Vegeta. He was staring at Jedd as if he had seen a ghost. Then his eyes went to the sky. Glancing upwards, Arak gasped as she saw the clouds.

Dark clouds seemed to be growing above the stadium, quickly blocking out the sunlight. The announcer began yelling, but Arak didn't bother listening to him, she was staring at the cloud.

There was something...not quite wrong, but definitely not right, about it. She looked back at Jedd, and was greeted with another shock. His body was rigid, arms and wings outstretched, head held back. His mouth was open in a silent scream of agony.

Vegeta shook his head and yelled, "18! Get out of there! He's transforming!"

18 glanced at the saiyan, still rubbing her left eye. She glanced back at Jedd, but didn't move away, nor did she press an attack.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE RING! HE'S TRANSFORMING HIMSELF!" Vegeta yelled again.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, then the lightning struck. A bolt of ebony lightning came down from the clouds and enveloped the trihawk with a deafening clash of thunder. Instead of disappearing, the lightning instead seemed to draw in the clouds above.

18 stared in shock at the strange display in front of her. The ring of clouds was getting smaller the longer the bolt of lightning lasted...but what had happened to Jedd? She could feel his power there, but there was another power as well, one she couldn't quite place.

Slowly, the clouds disappeared at the lighting gave one last crackled and disappeared, revealing the trihawk once more.

But what stood there...wasn't what she had expected. Once blue hair had turned black. Blue wings shined a similar ebony of the lightning, and black eyes stared back at her.

Jedd smirked as he stretched and spat, "Well, now that that fucking show is over, how about we fight for real?"

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, "A blackhawk. No...not again. Not a blackhawk."

"A what?" came a voice from above her.

Looking up, she saw Brolly standing there, his eyes fixed on Jedd. Vegeta didn't answer him.

Garon stared. This was the second trump card, and it was definitely more impressive than having learned energy waves. He had learned to transform into a blackhawk. Jedd had told him about the transformations, but he hadn't ever really paid much attention.

Of course, this had been back home, when Jedd was HUMAN. Now he wished he could remember more of what Jedd had said, and about the other transformations...

Jedd sighed, "Aren't you going to fight? No? How about this then?" He turned so his back was facing her, "This better?"

18 snarled. Transformation or not, this boy was going down. Taking advantage of his turned back, she dashed towards him and punched hard at the area right between his shoulder blades.

Her hand went right through him. The after image faded and 18 twirled around, expecting Jedd to attack her from behind, but the blackhawk wasn't there. Then she felt it...below her.

Looking down, she saw Jedd lying on his back between her legs, a ball of energy in his hands. Grinning, he yelled, "RELEASE!" And the ball release a beam of energy. 18 folded her arms across her chest even as the beam hit her, pushing her up into the air. Jedd smirked, made a twisting motion and yelled, "MAGNIFY!"

Immediately, a large ring surrounded the beam, about four feet from the ball where the energy was coming from...and the beam seemed to grow after it passed through the ring, growing with intensity and strength.

18 was pushed higher and higher, not able to move from her defensive position. Rolling out from under the ball, Jedd stood and launched himself into the air. Flying above her, he faced her and raised his hands above his head.

She turned her head to follow him, but she still couldn't move. The ball of energy kept pouring out energy that got magnified by the ring. The energy was then strong enough to really hurt her if she stopped defending herself from it.

"Frozen...Aurora..." Jedd screamed, a ball of what appeared to be blue fire appearing in his hands, and then he aimed it at her. Then..."BLAZE!" A large energy wave erupted from the concentrated ball and hurled itself at her.

Staring it horror, she realized she had been trapped. The second energy wave slammed into her unprotected back, knocking her forward and 18 felt her arms being pushed aside and the first energy wave hit her.

Caught between the two beams of energy, she screamed in pain before blacking out.

Above her, Jedd let the energy go and dismissed the Pocket Energy Ball below. 18 fell limply to the ground, out but alive.

Arms outstretched, Jedd gently floated back down to the ring, his hair, eyes, and wings returning to their normal blue color. But when his legs hit the ground, they crumpled under him. That had taken a bigger toll on him than he had expected. A force transformation, and all energy manipulations...his body had had enough.

"18 IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! JEDD IS YOUR WINNER!" The announcer yelled. The crowd just stared in a mixture of awe, terror, and amazement before exploding in cheers.

Grinning softly, Jedd slowly pushed himself back up, and started to walk towards the steps off the ring. He only made one step before falling flat on his face, unconscious.

Author's Note:

Jedd: And that was my battle with 18. Tournament continues next time! Yay!

Garon and Arak: Oooooooh Jeeeeeeedd!

Jedd: Uh oh...they found me!


End file.
